Du noir de la haine au rouge de la passion
by ButlerAndShinigamiForever
Summary: /Spoil Saison 2/ Si vous étiez un démon et que vous étiez enchainer à votre jeune maitre à jamais , que ressentiriez vous ? La haine, certainement. Et si vous saviez que votre jeune maitre vous aime, que feriez-vous ? Essayer d'obtenir vengeance, peut-être. Mais si au final... Tous ces sentiments se transformaient en autre chose, un sentiment plus néfaste que la haine...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Bon me revoici avec une nouvelle fic :)

Je me lance dans un CielXSebastian c'est ma première dans ce style donc please soyez indulgents :) je vous laisse tout de suite avec le prologue et je vous retrouve très vite avec le chapitre 1 ! J'espère dès que possible car je commence les examens dans 1 semaine alors :)

J'espère avoir de bonne impression sur ce prologue j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^

Sur ce...Bonne lecture et à très vite dans les reviews ! :D

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 (peut-être qu'il y aura un OC mais ce n'est pas sûre,bref à ce moment je le préciserais ^^)

* * *

**Prologue.**

Tu es là, devant moi et tu me regardes. Jamais je n'aurais dû te l'avouer. Jamais je n'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire cette erreur qu'est d'aimer. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Pourquoi ton regard est si insistant et méprisant ? Parce que toi tu ne ressens pas la même chose ! Après tout, rien d'étonnant quand on sait que tu es lié à moi à jamais. Pas étonnant quand on sait que tu es un démon. Et un démon ça n'a pas de sentiments. Enfin, moi je suis un démon et pourtant j'en ai...Peut-être parce que j'ai été humain avant ? Je me perds dans mes pensées. Tu ne baisses pas ton regard et il ne change pas : tu me hais. Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour croire que tu me répondrais que tu m'aimais aussi ?! Je baisse la tête pour cacher mes larmes. Tu te mets à rire. Je pleure encore plus. Non...Jamais...Tu ne m'aimeras jamais...Je relève la tête et tu te mets à parler. Enfin, je vois tes lèvres bouger mais je n'entends rien...

-Jeune maître, il est l'heure de vous réveiller.

La lumière inonde la pièce. J'ouvre les yeux. Tu es là devant moi et tu me regardes. Jamais je ne te l'avouerai. Jamais je ne te dirai ce que je ressens pour toi. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire cette erreur qu'est d'aimer. Enfin, c'est vrai que pour la dernière, malheureusement, elle m'a déjà mis échec et math.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey ! Bon j'ai trainé un peu pour ce premier chapitre...Il était écris depuis longtemps hein...Mais avec les examens j'ai pas eut le temps de le ré écrire à l'ordinateur donc voilà... ^^" j'essayerais de mettre le chapitre 2 au plus vite mais ma chère correctrice (qui n'est autre que ma meilleure amie :3) pars en vacances quelques jours donc vous l'aurez dans la semaine promis ! :D

Bon il n'y a pas eut beaucoup de vues sur le prologue mais bon ça reste un prologue donc voilà x) j'espère que vous serrez plus nombreux sur ce chapitre :3

J'ai hâte d'avoir des avis parce que c'est la première fic Yaoi que j'écris donc j'ai un peu peur que ça soit pas top x) donc si vous vouliez bien me rassurer avec une tite review ça serait cro meugnon de votre part ! :D J'accepte aussi les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles me permettrons de m'améliorer :D bon ce chapitre n'est pas super long mais vu que c'est le premier, je n'ai pas envie de faire avancer l'histoire trop vite...C'est pas drôle si non x) je pense que vous allez un peu me détester sur la fin mais pour les nouveaux arrivants avec moi...Bah c'est très courant alors il va falloir vous habituer x)

Sur ce...Bonne lecture et à très vite dans les reviews ! :D

Ps : je m'excuse si parfois il manque des mots mais le "doc manager" est un peu capricieux avec moi des fois et il m'enlève des fois des mots où crée des phrases très...bizarre et je ne le vois pas toujours donc si vous en voyez dites le moi et je corrigerais :)

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 (peut-être qu'il y aura un OC mais ce n'est pas sûre,bref à ce moment je le préciserais ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Jamais je n'avouerai.**

Après que tu m'aies réveillé, comme chaque matin, tu me proposes un petit déjeuner que, comme chaque matin, je refuse.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que le goût est infect ?!

-Veuillez m'excusez Bochan...

Je ne te réponds pas. Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et attends que tu m'habilles. Tu te diriges vers la penderie et prends des vêtements. Tu reviens vers le lit et retires ma chemise de nuit. Puis, tu enfiles mes vêtements. Tes mains sont froides, je le sens à travers tes gants. J'imagine à quel point elles doivent être douces. Je les imagine caressant mon corps tandis que tu me murmures des mots doux...Non ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à cela. Je ne dois pas céder à mes sentiments. Je me dépêche de te fuir en allant dans mon bureau dès que tu as fini de m'habiller. Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil et enfuis ma tête au creux de mes bras posés sur le meuble.

-Reprends-toi Ciel !

Voilà que je me parle à moi même... Je soupire et me redresse. J'aperçois alors la pile de paperasse qui a été déposée là pendant la nuit, par tes soins évidemment. Au moins, ça me changera les idées. Il est temps de se mettre au travail...

Je travaille toute la matinée. Tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois. Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu passes au moins trois fois en employant une excuse bidon pour me surveiller...Et là rien ?! Je ris un peu, après tout...Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire ? Ce n'est pas très important que tu t'intéresses à moi ou non. Et pourtant, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Non...Je ne dois pas ! Je ne peux pas ressentir _ça _pour toi. Je ne ferais que souffrir. Il faut absolument que je passe au-dessus de ces sentiments.

-Sebastian...

Je le murmure à peine mais pourtant tu m'entends. Et quelques secondes plus tard te voilà qui frappes à la porte. Je ne répond pas, je n'ai pas envie de te voir. Mais c'est plus fort que moi et finalement, je te donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Il y a un problème Bochan ? Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Je ne t'écoute pas. Je t'observe simplement. Tes yeux sanguins me fixent avec insistance et reflètent ton sentiment d'incompréhension. Tes lèvres fines sont étirées en un petit sourire, quelques mèches rebelles retombent sur ton visage soulignant encore plus tes traits fins et délicats.

-Bochan ?

Je sursaute. Tu me regardes et attends une réponse.

-Je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour m'occuper.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cherche.

-Voulez-vous jouer... ?

Je n'entend pas, ou plutôt je n'écoute pas la fin de ta phrase et je deviens rouge pivoine. Mon imagination prend encore le dessus. Je secoue la tête pour me sortir ces idées malsaines de l'esprit.

-Qu-Que dis-tu ?

-Je demandais si vous vouliez jouer aux échecs.

Ce n'était donc que ça...Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ?! J'acquiesce et je me lève. Dans un silence pesant, nous nous rendons dans le salon. Je m'assieds à la table et t'observe placer les pions sur l'échiquier.

* * *

« Mais que vous arrive-t-il Bochan ? Depuis quelques temps vous paraissez étrange. » C'est-ce à quoi je pensais alors que je plaçais votre roi sur l'échiquier. Vous m'observez, encore et toujours. Comme chaque jour depuis des semaines. Je place la dernière pièce et m'installe face à vous.

-Commencez donc.

Pas de réactions. Vous semblez encore plongé dans vos pensées, encore quelque chose de typiquement humain...J'attends donc patiemment que vous reveniez dans « le monde réel ». Au bout de quelques minutes vous remarquez enfin que j'ai fini de placer les pions et vous commencez la partie sans un mot. Je joue ensuite. La partie se termine, et avec un sourire triomphant je vous annonce :

-Échec et math Bochan.

Vous pâlissez et vous partez sans dire mots. Mais qu'avez-vous à la fin ?! Furtivement je vous suis. Vous vous laissez tomber sur votre lit. Je vous observe par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi ?!

Je me demande de quoi vous parlez. Je continue à vous observer, vous frappez votre coussin pour passer votre colère. De loin, il semble que des larmes coulent sur vos joues. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. Vous continuez à passer vos nerfs sur ce pauvre coussin qui n'a rien demander ou fait. Pendant plusieurs minutes je reste là et vous observe. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand tout-à-coup vous vous mettez à vous parlez à vous même. Je reste là à vous écouter, peut-être vais-je enfin savoir ce que vous avez.

\- Ciel tu es vraiment un idiot ! Comment peux-tu croire à ces sottises que sont l'amour et les sentiments ?! Franchement...Comment peux-tu penser l'aimer ?! C'est un homme, c'est tout simplement inconcevable ! Non...Jamais je n'avouerai...Jamais je n'avouerai que je t'aime Sebastian Michaelis !

Je me fige. C'était donc cela ? Vous m'aimez ?! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je vous observe encore un moment puis je pars vous laissant seul. Jamais vous n'avouerez ? C'est ce qu'on va voir Bochan... Je me fais la promesse de vous mettre échec et math et d'enfin vous rendre la pareille. Vous allez payer pour toutes les fois où vous avez profitez de votre pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, votre pion devient indépendant et se retourne contre vous.


	3. Chapter 3

Oyaho ! Bon me revoici avec le chapitre 2 ! Et pour une fois j'ai tenu parole et vous l'avez dans la semaine ! #fiere# mais ça arrivera pas souvent à mon avis xD surtout qu'avec la reprise des cours demain... ^^" bref, le chapitre 3 est quand même déjà écrit en grande partie *regarde son carnet de brouillon : vois 1 page recto-verso) enfin...Hum...oui...un peu écrit ^^" mais j'essayerais de pas trop trainer pour le suivant ! (je ne promet pas si non je vais me faire tuer si il me faut un mois pour le publier xD

Ce chapitre-ci étant le 2ème est un peu plus long et il y a un passage que j'affectionne particulièrement (vous le trouverez facilement c'est un gros bloc de narration de ciel xD) bref, il y également une petite nouveauté dans ce chapitre, en plus des narration de Ciel et Sebastian il y a aussi une narration externe, elle m'aide entre autre à allonger les chapitres et à apporter des éléments plus facilement que dans les narrations de Ciel ou de Sebastian.

Bon avant de vous laisser lire je vais répondre aux quelques reviews du chapitre 1 (je crois qu'il n'y en a que 2, ça ira vite ^^)

**MiticSky : **Je sais pas trop quoi te dire vu que ce n'est pas une review très longue...Sauf peut-être à propos des moments pervers de Ciel...j'avoue ^^" et dans ce chapitre-ci c'est pas mal dans le genre non plus xD oadhfuihmpufhami ? je ne crois pas qu'on parle la même langue xD brefouille j'attends la minutes watson avec impatience ;**3**

**Tsukioymi-Hime : **T'en fais pas je réserve quelques bonne surprises ^^ et je ne te cache pas que à certains moment en effet ça pourrait être explosif niark niark è_è :3. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ^^ bonne lecture !

Voilà pour les reviews...Que dire de plus sur ce chapitre ? Bah...J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! (ah oui et ...J'ai déjà dépasser les 100 vues merci à tout les lecteurs ninjas ! :D)

Sur ce...Bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews ! :D

Ps : je m'excuse si parfois il manque des mots mais le "doc manager" est un peu capricieux avec moi des fois et il m'enlève des fois des mots où crée des phrases très...bizarre et je ne le vois pas toujours donc si vous en voyez dites le moi et je corrigerais :)

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 (peut-être qu'il y aura un OC mais ce n'est pas sûre,bref à ce moment je le préciserais ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Étape 1 : Séduire.**

Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Ciel l'aimait, Sebastian s'était mis à échafauder un plan pour pouvoir renverser son maître. Il préparait le déjeuner de son cher Bochan. Il y mettait tout son cœur, ou plutôt...Toute sa haine...Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de séduire son jeune maître qui semblait l'aimer bien plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Après avoir fini de préparer le thé et le délicieux fondant au chocolat qu'il servirait à Ciel dans quelque minutes, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte, poussant la desserte en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller le jeune comte qui dormait profondément.

* * *

Je décide de ne pas ouvrir les tentures dans l'immédiat pour ne pas vous réveiller. Je laisse la desserte sur le côté et je m'approche du lit à pas de loup. Je vous regarde pendant quelques instants. Vous semblez si paisible. Ça m'attendrirais presque ! Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas. Non, vous me dégouttez. Je me penche alors doucement près de votre visage et je murmure d'une voix suave à vos oreilles.

-Bochan...Il est l'heure de vous réveiller...

En même temps, je caresse doucement votre visage. Vous ouvrez les yeux et vos joues prennent une teinte écarlate de me voir aussi proche de vous.

-Qu-Que fais-tu idiot ?! Recule immédiatement !

Mon petit manège à évidemment eut l'effet escompté, mais ce n'est que le début Bochan...Je me recule et ouvre les tentures, laissant ainsi la lumière du jour éclairer la pièce. Vous regardez la desserte avec désapprobation.

-Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ?!

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que c'était infect !

Je souris, exactement la réponse que j'attendais. Je vous regarde d'un air affligé et triste pour vous faire culpabiliser.

-Moi qui me réjouis chaque matin de vous préparer un gâteau avec amour...

Vous vous figez pendant quelque secondes. Je souris intérieurement, c'est tellement facile que ça en perdrait le côté amusant. Je prends ensuite un air inquiet de vous voir dans cet état.

-Bochan, est-ce que tout va bien ? Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Non...Laisse moi Sebastian...

-Mais il faut que je vous habille...

-Je me débrouillerai. Laisse-moi maintenant. Et emporte _ça_ avec toi.

Je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à un telle réaction. Je sors donc de la pièce, emportant avec moi la desserte. Je vois votre regard se poser quelque instants sur le fondant. Votre regard est triste et désolé. J'en suis troublé. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et aussitôt que cela est fait, je vous entends éclater en sanglots. Je souris. Que ce soit à cause de vos goûts perdus ou mon petit jeu, vous êtes malheureux, vous souffrez. Et c'est exactement ce que je recherche : de la souffrance. Mais je veux que cette souffrance vous détruise. Je veux que vous souffriez au point de vouloir la mort et d'enfin me libérer de ce contrat éternel. Je me vengerai.

* * *

Aussitôt tu as fermer la porte, j'éclate en sanglots. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre mais je m'en fous. J'ai besoin de faire le vide, d'évacuer cette souffrance, souffrance d'être devenu un démon, d'être condamné à vivre éternellement et de plus, vivre éternellement à tes côtés, de te voir chaque jours et de savoir que l'amour que je te porte n'est pas réciproque...Même si ton attitude me trouble beaucoup...A quoi jouais-tu en me réveillant ? Essaies-tu de me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je tente de me calmer. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, je n'hésite jamais ! Alors...Non.. Même ça ne me remonte pas le moral..Je ne suis plus Ciel Phantomhive. Enfin, si c'est moi mais pas vraiment. Le Ciel que j'étais est mort lorsque je suis devenu démon. Je ne suis plus humain, je ne mérite pas de porter ce nom...Je suis juste...Ciel, l'humain devenu démon après avoir été « victime » d'un pacte visant à empêcher quiconque d'avoir mon âme...Non...Même pas, je suis juste Ciel... Au bout de quelque minutes, je me lève et je vais dans la penderie. Je choisis des vêtements et les enfile tant bien que mal. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de ma chambre, je m'y sens bien. C'est le seul endroit où je peux encore me conduire comme un humain, je peux dormir...C'est la seule part d'humanité qu'il me reste, j'ai besoin de sommeil...Je me couche sur le lit et ferme les yeux, je pourrais rester ainsi éternellement. Loin de ma souffrance de cette vie qui durera à jamais, de cet amour non-partager. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Il faut que je voie du monde...Mais je ne peut sortir...Tout le monde me reconnaîtrait...Mais je suis censé être mort...Je reste couché ainsi pendant longtemps, je ne saurais dire si c'était des secondes, des minutes ou des heures. Bref, à un moment, tu viens troubler le silence en frappant à la porte. Je m'assieds sur le lit et ouvre les yeux.

-Entre.

Tu entres et je vois un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur tes lèvres. Tu ris certainement de la maladresse dont j'ai fait preuve pour m'habiller et donc, de cette manière un peu débraillée dont je suis vêtu...Tu t'approches de moi en souriant et tu détaches doucement les boutons de ma chemise. Je me recule méfiant.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

-Je vous rhabille simplement correctement monsieur.

Je me détends, je deviens vraiment paranoïaque. Je te laisse donc rattacher les boutons de ma chemise. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre ton comportement. Tu ne m'as même pas sortit un seul sarcasme depuis ce matin, pourtant, tu viens d'avoir une occasion en or de te moquer de moi. Cependant...Rien...Juste un sourire moqueur...

-Vous restez ici monsieur ou désirez-vous aller dans votre bureau, ou ailleurs ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Laisse-moi simplement seul. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi.

-Bien monsieur.

* * *

Le diable de majordome sortit de la pièce laissant le jeune comte seul avec ses pensées. Celui-ci était troublé par le comportement de son majordome et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de ce changement si soudain.

-Mais à quoi joue-t-il bon sang ?!

Alors que Ciel se torturait l'esprit à essayer de comprendre, Sebastian, lui, se réjouissait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Et mieux encore. Il n'aurait jamais espérer que son jeune maître réagisse aussi facilement à ses avances. Et aussi vite. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai.

-On va pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Le diable sourit alors d'un sourire malsain et laissant apparaître ses crocs. Tout en vaquant à ses occupations de majordome, il pensait à une manière de séduire qui mettrait son maître encore plus mal à l'aise et qui le pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements. Et qui évidemment le forcerait à tomber sous son charme. A cette pensée, le démon eut un léger ricanement, ça c'était déjà fait, il était déjà fou amoureux de lui. Il devait juste pousser le comte à avouer.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Le jeune Ciel qui ne s'était pas manifester de toute la journée fini par appeler son majordome. Pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, son bochan voulait prendre un bain.

* * *

Je regrettais déjà d'avoir demander à Sebastian de me donner mon bain. Après son comportement du matin j'avais du mal à lui faire confiance. Et puis...Ces sentiments étaient de plus en plus fort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il touche ma peau nue et que je me mette à frisonner ou je ne sais quoi sous le « plaisir » que cela me procurait. En fait, je crois que j'avais peur... Peur qu'il m'abandonne... Je soupire...

-Un problème monsieur ?

-Non, tout va bien. Vas préparer mon bain.

Tu te rends à la salle de bain sans broncher. Tu sembles même...Heureux. Pourquoi ? Tu fais couler l'eau du bain puis tu me déshabilles. Je m'empresse de rentrer dans le bain pour cacher ma nudité. Tu sembles étonné.

-Cela vous gênerait-il monsieur ? Avant pourtant, vous n'aviez aucuns problèmes à être nu devant moi.

Tu me sors un sourire narquois. Enfin une pique ! Je ne te réponds pas et je t'ignore. Comme à ton habitude tu commences à me laver. Mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude cette fois. Non...Cette fois tu me caresses...C'est si...Agréable que j'en frissonne. Je voudrais te dire d'arrêter. Te demander ce que tu fabriques. Mais j'en suis incapable. Ça me plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes.

-Vous aimez bochan ?

Tu susurres à mon oreille d'une voix suave et tu continues tes caresses tout en descendant ta main de plus en plus. Je prend peur et je me recule brusquement.

-Mais enfin mais à quoi joues-tu Sebastian ?! Tu es étrange depuis ce matin !

-Veuillez m'excuser bochan, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

* * *

Je prend un air triste et affligé dans l'espoir, une nouvelle fois, de vous culpabiliser. Mais cette fois, vous restez de marbre. Aurais-je été trop loin ? Non, je ne peux pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Je dois vous faire réagir, je dois vous faire rougir.

-Vous semblez m'en vouloir, mais pourtant vous appréciez. Vous frissonniez et vous étiez prêt à gémir.

Touché ! Vous rougissez et tenter de cacher votre gène. Mais pas un mot ne sort de votre bouche. Vous sortez finalement de la baignoire. Je pose l'essuie sur vos épaules et vous essuie. Je passe ensuite vos vêtements de nuit. Sans un mot vous retournez dans votre chambre et vous mettez au lit. Comme chaque soir je vous borde et ferme les tentures.

-Passez une bonne nuit Bochan.

Pas de réponse. Vous me regarder sans rien dire. Je pose le candélabre et me penche vers vous. Je laisse mes cheveux caresser votre visage et dépose un baiser sur votre front. Je reprends ensuite le candélabre et pars. Juste avant que je ferme la porte vous me murmurer.

-Bonne nuit Sebastian...

Je souris et souffle les bougies. Visiblement, mon plan est sur la bonne voie. Et pourtant, la partie vient à peine de commencer...


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Me revoilou avec le chapitre troitou ! (ceci ne veux ABSOLUMENT rien dire mais je voulais faire une rime xD) en français le chapitre trois x) Beaucoup de narration externe sur ce chapitre mais c'était beaucoup plus simple au niveau des événements de ce chapitre d'utiliser l'externe que l'interne :)

Le passage en italique est un flash back mais je voulais absolument le différencier des autres narrations alors :). Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Je suis encore trèèèès sadique sur la fin :3 (comme toujours ça ^^) si non 2 OC font leur apparition, il s'agit de mon personnage à moi-même personnellement ^^ (oui je m'appelle Emilie, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore x) ) et le garçon est un personnage que j'ai crée moi même de toute pièce :) j'aimerais vos avis sur ces persos d'ailleurs, si vous aimez leur apparence (j'ai bosser dur sur la description ! ^^), leur caractère (même si ce n'est qu'un aperçu dans ce chapitre) et si vous les aimez, ne vous en faites pas ils vont avoir une place assez importante dans l'histoire (mais je ne vous en dit pas plus :D)

Bon tout de suite, les réponses à vos reviews ^^

**MiticSky : **Non en effet plus besoin de le préciser depuis le temps je le sais que tu aimes mon style d'écriture :3 Hum...Ce delire ? ou plutôt cet accès de folie de ta part restera sans commentaire xD (inutile de te préciser que ça m'a fait éclater de rire hein xD)

J'imagine trop Sebastian jouer à la marelle du coup maintenant xD oui je confirme même dans le manga Sebby est un parfait &amp;mFhm&amp;ih (pour reprendre tes mots xD)

Bon ben étant donné que tu as déjà eut l'occasion de lire ce chapitre avec la correction j'ai hâte de lire ton avis complet maintenant ! :D

**Qyumi : **Bon vais pas répondre à ta review du chapitre 2 (la flemme xD) je dirais juste que : oui je sais je suis sadique x). Oui moi aussi j'aime Sebby au début xD techniquement tu ne peux pas tuer Sebby tu sais ? C'est un peu le principe d'être un démon donc d'être immortel xD

Je finirais en disant que ta rancune pour la ds sera éternelle ! Niark niark xD bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Il faut toujours que je vérifie à trois fois si j'ai bien écrit ton pseudo xD je sais que je suis sadique...Et tu sais quoi ? JE SUIS FIERE de l'être ! è_è :D je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :) bonne lecture ! :D

Mon petit mot avant de vous laisser...Presque 100 vues en un peu plus d'une semaine...O_O == ma tête quand j'ai vu ça. Du coup je veux dire un put*** de GRAAAAAAAND MERCI à tout les lecteurs ninjas !*^* et si non une review ça fait toujours plaisir alors hésitez pas ! j'accepte aussi les critiques négatives hein, tant qu'elles ne sont pas formuler avec "méchanceté" une critique ne peut être que constructive ^^. BREF ! J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement, j'essayerais de mettre le chapitre 4 dès que possible mais j'ai beaucoup de gros travaux sur les bras pour l'école ce mois-ci donc je vous promet rien ^^'

J'attends vos review impatiemment ! Bonne lecture ! :D

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 Quant à Emilie et Niguel (que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre) ils sont MA propriété à moi ! :D alors si vous voulez les utilisez merci de demander avant mici :3

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Étape 2 : Lui faire avouer.**

Quelques jours étaient passés dans le manoir de la maison Phantomhive. Le diable n'avait cessé son jeu de séduction. Et le jeune Ciel n'était plus très loin de craquer et d'avouer à son beau diable qu'il l'aimait. En cet après midi ensoleillée, Ciel en profitait pour se balader dans le jardin. Il profitait du calme et de l'air frais dont il ne bénéficiait qu'à de rares instants. Il s'était assis dans l'herbe et écoutait les oiseaux chanter. Tout était calme et apaisant. Le majordome, non loin de là, observait le jeune comte. Et son calme olympien le dérangeait. Il voulait le voir troublé, gêné. Il se délectait de chaque moment où il était mal à l'aise à cause de son petit jeu. Il décida donc d'aller déranger son maître.

* * *

J'étais assis tranquillement, seul, je profitais de l'air frais. Pour une fois que je sortais ! Mais évidement tu avais décider de gâcher ce moment.

-Bochan ?

Je soupire d'agacement. Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais profiter d'un moment de calme ? Je te regarde d'un regard noir pour te faire comprendre que tu me déranges.

-Quoi ?!

Je réponds sur un ton froid. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être gentil avec toi alors que tu viens de gâcher mon moment de calme.

-Oya, oya Bochan. Ne faites donc pas le chien enragé.

Tu me sers ton sourire narquois. Je détourne la tête. Je déteste ce sourire ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'acharnes ainsi sur moi ? Je soupire...

-Bochan, un problème ?

-Et bien...En fait...

-Oui ?

-Non...Rien, oublie !

Je me relève et pars. J'étais prêt à lui avouer que je l'aime ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prends bon sang ?! Et lui qui n'arrête pas de jouer à je ne sais quel jeu pour me séduire. D'ailleurs...Pourquoi il fait ça hein ?! Je retourne dans mon bureau et me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil. Tu n'as pas intérêt à venir frapper à cette porte !

* * *

Il me semble que je vais pouvoir passer à la deuxième étape de mon plan qui vous mènera à votre perte. Encore un peu et vous me l'avouiez...Je souris. Mon petit jeu a donc fonctionné. Je rentre donc et monte les escaliers jusqu'à votre bureau et m'arrête devant la porte. J'hésite à entrer. Ne vous aurais-je pas déjà assez énervé pour le moment ? Je pose ma main sur la porte et hésite, finalement, je frappe doucement le bois de la porte. Pas de réponse. Je frappe à nouveau. Toujours rien. Et il me semble y avoir aucun bruits dans la pièce. « Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est encore fait enlevé ?! » mais très vite cette théorie me parait improbable. Tout le monde vous croit mort. A moins que ça ne soit pas un démon. Réalisant que cette possibilité pourrait être vraie j'ouvre la porte d'un seul coup. Vous êtes là, assis à votre bureau. Vous me regarder sans un mot. Votre visage est baigné de larmes. Tout d'un coup, vous voir dans cet état éveille en moi un sentiment inconnu, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

-T'ai-je donné l'autorisation d'entrer ?

-Et bien...Non... Mais n'ayant aucune réponse de votre part je me suis inquiété.

Je m'approche du bureau et vous observe. Vous ne dites rien. Moi non plus. Votre regarde est plongé dans le mien. Je vous souris, mais dès lors, vous tournez votre fauteuil vers la fenêtre. Finalement, je me dis qu'il serait préférable de vous laissez seul. Je pars donc de la pièce fermant la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Oui, j'ai pleuré. Encore. Depuis que ton comportement à changer je pleurs tout le temps. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça me fait souffrir. Je me retiens tellement de t'avouer mes sentiments que ça en est devenu une véritable torture psychologique. Il faut que je sorte de ce manoir. Il faut que je me change les idées. D'un revers de manches j'essuie les larmes qui coulent encore sur mes joues et me retourne vers mon bureau.

-Sebastian !

* * *

Le diable n'en revenait pas d'être _là _en compagnie de son jeune maître, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il lui ferait une telle demande.

-Bien, tu peux me laisser. Je t'appellerais quand je voudrais rentrer.

Cette décision ne plaisait pas du tout au diable mais il ne pouvait s'opposer aux décisions du comte. Aussi, il partit de son côté, laissant Ciel découvrir ce vaste monde que sont les enfers.

* * *

_-Sebastian !_

_-Oui monsieur ?_

_-Emmènes moi dans les enfers._

_Le majordome regarda le jeune garçon d'un air surpris. Il ne savait que répondre. S'il répondait positivement, il mettrait l'enfant dans un danger potentiel car les enfers ne sont pas du tout un lieu accueillant, même pour un démon de la puissance de Sebastian alors imaginer un petit démon, faible, comme Ciel dans ce monde hostile. Mais si le démon répondait négativement, premièrement, ça irait à l'encontre de ses principes de majordome. Et deuxièmement, il risquait de s'attirer la colère du jeune homme : chose dont il n'avait vraiment pas envie._

_-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?_

_-Etant donné que je ne peut pas me balader dans le monde des humains, vu que je suis censé être mort, il ne me reste que les enfers. J'en ais assez de rester enfermé..._

_Bien qu'il aurait voulu, Sebastian ne trouva rien à redire. Les arguments que Ciel lui servait étaient on ne peut plus sincères et convaincants. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter la demande de son maître. Bien que ce fut à contre cœur. Car en plus, cela retardait son plan._

* * *

Le jeune Ciel parcourait les rues sombres du « centre-ville ». Cette ambiance ténébreuse, triste et mélancolique ne le rassurait en rien. Mais il était heureux, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de son manoir et d'avoir la paix quelques heures sans que son majordome ne vienne le déranger sans cesse. Il pouvait enfin réfléchir tranquillement. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

-Helloooooooo ! Ça va ?! Je t'ai jamais vu ici avant ! Tu es nouveau ? Tu t'appelles comment ?! Tu viens d'où ?!

Un jeune homme plutôt...Excentrique venait de sortir de nulle part et tournait autour du jeune comte qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lorsqu'il décida enfin de s'arrêter de sautiller en rond comme un lutin. Ciel put enfin l'observer et voir à quoi ressemblait son interlocuteur. Le jeune garçon était plutôt grand, assez mince. Il devait avoir environ 16 ans. Il avait de longs cheveux couleurs argent dont le bout virait de l'argenté au noir complet. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges sanguins mais plutôt orangé, comme la couleur du feu. Il portait un pantalon slim noir et une chemise rouge sang. A son annulaire gauche il portait une chevalière où un sceau avec un dragon crachant du feu était gravé. Une tresse retombé le long de son visage et soulignait ses traits fins et délicats. Ciel était en admiration devant une telle grâce qu'il ne parvenait pas à répondre aux questions que lui avait posé le garçon aux yeux de feu.

-Ben tu as perdu ta langue petit ?!

-Je ne suis pas petit !

-Ah mais c'est que ça parle cette chose !

-Niguel...Laisse le tranquille.

Cette voix féminine venait de derrière lui. Aussi, Ciel se retourna pour voir la personne. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que le garçon. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup : de longs cheveux argentés, les pointes noires et les yeux couleurs feu. A la seule différence du garçon, elle portait une jupe noire à carreaux, des bas noirs et des bottines à lacets qui montaient jusqu'au milieu de ses mollets. Elle avait un chemisier blanc et un gilet gris. Ses cheveux étaient relâches totalement et elle les avait ramené au dessus de son épaule droite. Et elle portait la même chevalière mais à l'annulaire droit.

-Eh coucou sœurette !

Il s'agissait donc de frères et sœurs, ou plutôt de jumeaux. Ciel les observait sans rien dire.

-Mais il a l'air tout perdu regarde le !

-Tu lui fais peur surtout.

Elle se tourna vers Ciel avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Excuse le, mon frère est du genre hyper-actif. Je m'appelle Emilie, et lui là c'est mon jumeau Niguel.

Elle se tût un moment et regarda son frère qui lui sourit. Ils parlèrent alors en même temps.

-Et nous sommes les enfants de Satan !

De loin, Sebastian observait la scène. Il suivait son jeune maître depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. En entendant les deux jeunes parler de Satan il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laissé avec eux. Aussi, il se précipita vers eux , pris Ciel dans ses bras et partit/disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu/apparu. Serrant le jeune Comte dans ses bras, il rentra au manoir. Il ne posa le jeune garçon que lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de celui-ci.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

-Je ne pouvais vous laissez avec ces monstres.

En vérité, le démon cherchait à cacher quelque chose à Ciel, évidemment, celui-ci ne le savait pas, et il ne le devina pas non plus.

-Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants.

-Eux peut-êtres. Leur père c'est autre chose.

Le garçon ne répondit rien et s'assit sur son lit. La journée passa ensuite, enfin, il ne restait que quelques heures avant le coucher du comte lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés. Le démon fulminait. Son plan n'avait pas avancé avec cette petite escapade aux enfers. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son petit acte de « sauvetage » avait fait mouche chez son jeune maître. Ainsi, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre après avoir couché le jeune garçon, celui-ci lui dit quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait cru entendre de la bouche du comte.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooooo ! C'est moi ! Vous ne m'avez pas oublier ? Moi non plus ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais disons que j'ai eut de gros travaux pour l'école à rendre dans la même semaine alors c'était pas très facile d'écrire ^^'. Bref ! Voici enfin le chapitre 4 ^^

Comme dans le chapitre précédent le passage en italique est un flash back ;3. Si non bah mes deux OC sont toujours présent et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont un rôle secondaire ^^. A part ça, je sens que je vais tellement me faire assassiner pour la fin... Mais si j'étais vous je ne me tuerais pas si vous voulez connaître la suite ^^. D'ailleurs en parlant de suite elle arriva beaucoup plus vite car j'ai déjà presque fini d'écrire entièrement le chapitre 5 ^^.

Bon tout de suite, les réponses à vos reviews ^^

**MiticSky : **SLG à corrompu nos âme à jamais xD

Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ce problème x) en même temps ici en Belgique la pluie c'est le trésor national hein xD

Un chiot ? Haha tu m'as trop fait rire xD Ouais ça m'a toujours fait rire ce passage si non dans ma tête quand Sebastian traite ciel de chien c'était plus pour se moquer de son ancien statut de chien de garde de la reine x)

Bah ce sont des démons donc on peut supposer qu'ils peuvent parler n'importe quelle langue :3 si non...Moi aussi j'adore le caractère de Niguel :p

Bon ben tu connais déjà la réponse à ta théorie depuis un bout de temps donc rien à dire la dessus ^^

Hâte de voir ta review sur ce chapitre ;D

**Qyumi : **Haha c'est clair que ça serait mieux que tu lui pardonne xD

Je sais que je suis sadique, tu l'avais pas encore compris depuis tout ce temps ? :3

Bon ben tu as la réponse a ta question maintenant...Qu'est-ce que ciel a dit...Bah lis et tu saura ! :D

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Je confirme ils sont complètement tarés et surtout Niguel :) tu vas comprendre pourquoi je dis ça en lisant :D

Bah si Ciel pleurait pas ça aurait pas été marrant xD

Bon ben pour savoir ce que dis ciel tu n'as qu'a lire et tu auras ta réponse :D

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 Quant à Emilie et Niguel (que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre) ils sont MA propriété à moi ! :D alors si vous voulez les utilisez merci de demander avant mici :3

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Ennuis et sentiments.**

_Je venais de quitter Sebastian, je marchais dans les rues sombres qui constituent le centre-ville des enfers. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je marchais sans but précis, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir à propos de mes sentiments pour Sebastian, sur son comportement, savoir si je lui dis ou non ce que je ressens. Je réfléchissais à tout cela en même temps...Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais : « si je lui dis...Il me rejettera peut-être...Mais sans lui je ne suis rien...Oui, mais peut-être qu'il ressent la même chose. Après tout il a un comportement séducteur depuis quelque temps. Enfin...Peut-être qu'il le fait exprès pour voir ma réaction...Mais est-ce que je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui ? Ou ne serait-ce là que des hallucinations ? Non...Ce que je ressens pour lui est bien réel. Si non pourquoi frissonnerai-je autant lorsqu'il me touche, pourquoi aurais-je mal au cœur quand il me rejette ? Non...J'en suis sûr...Je l'aime ! ». M'avouer que je l'aime était très dur. Je n'avais jamais voulu y croire, je l'avais toujours nié au plus profond de moi. Mais maintenant j'en étais sûr : j'aimais Sebastian. Et je savais ce que je devais faire._

* * *

-Je t'aime Sebastian...

Voilà, le jeune comte avait fait son choix, il avait avoué à son démon, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, qu'il l'aimait. Le majordome s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme.

-Qu'avez-vous dit monsieur ?

-J'ai dit : « je t'aime Sebastian » !

En entendant ces mots, le majordome sourit puis se retourna à nouveau vers le couloir.

-Bonne nuit my lord.

Sebastian ferma la porte derrière lui. Son plan avait donc fonctionné, il ne restait plus qu'à le faire souffrir. Et cette 4ème phase venait tout juste de commencer. En s'éloignant, il entendit son jeune maître pleurer. Mais même s'il ressentait de la satisfaction. Sebastian ressentit, au même moment, un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit : de la tristesse.

Couchée sur mon lit, je repensais à la rencontre que mon frère et moi avions faite. Enfin, ce jeune démon ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça. Celui qui m'intéressait le plus c'était celui qui était venu le chercher. Je me levai d'un coup et regardai Niguel.

-Je sais ! Je suis sûre que c'était Méphi' !

Mon frère me regarda dans les yeux, il avait cette étincelle de malice dans le regard que je connaissais parfaitement bien...

-Je sais. Et je peux même le retrouver ! Le « petit » avait une odeur humaine sur lui et elle est restée imprégnée dans mon nez !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Décidément mon frère est vraiment un psychopathe è

-Des fois tu me fais peur. Mais si tu peux vraiment le retrouver...Allons-y !

-Miiiip ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Papa ne nous laissera jamais allez à la surface.

Il eut un moment de réflexion, je m'attendais à ce que pour une fois, il me dise quelque chose d'intelligent. Mais mes espoirs furent très vite anéantis car il se mit à rire tout seul...

-On...On se croirait dans la petite sirène quand je dis ça !

Je me laissai retomber la tête dans mon coussin. Des fois, ça ne m'étonnait pas que notre grand frère ait préférer pactiser avec un humain ! Je me redressais et me résignais à lui parler dans « son langage » pour qu'il me comprenne.

-Et bien faisons comme la petite sirène. Prenons une apparence humaine et allons-y sans permission !

-Mais je ne veux pas te donner ma voix !

-Oh la ferme Niguel et cherche où ils sont exactement !

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien !

Je ne dis rien et le fixai dans les yeux, laissant apparaître pendant quelques secondes mes yeux démoniaques. Pour une fois, mon frère compris qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire. On prit donc nos apparences humaines, celles sous lesquelles nous nous étions présentés au garçon l'après-midi et nous remontions donc vers la surface de la terre, empruntant ainsi le chemin que, des siècles plus tôt, Orphée avait emprunté pour venir chercher sa bien-aimée.

* * *

C'est ce que je craignais. Tu ne m'aimes pas...Tu n'as même pas réagi lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Tu as souris et tu es partis...Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ? Dis le moi clairement alors ! Je préférerai que tu me dises « je ne ressens rien. ». Plutôt que tu m'ignore ! Je fini par essuyer mes larmes et je me couchai. Mais rien à faire. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me levai et ouvrit l'une des tentures pour regarder dehors. Le ciel était dégager et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. La lune éclairait de son faible croissant la roseraie du jardin. Soudain, je cru voir deux silhouette avancer vers le manoir, dissimulées par les ombres de la nuit. Je reculai de la fenêtre pris de peur. Le manoir, pour tous les habitants de cette ville, était abandonné. Qui aurait l'idée de venir ici, et de plus en pleine nuit ? Je devais certainement avoir rêvé. Je refermai la tenture et me recouchai. Je sentais la fatigue me gagner. Je me laissai donc tomber lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Sebastian était en train de faire les poussières dans le salon quand tout à coup on frappa à la porte. Il se demandait qui pouvait venir frapper à la porte d'un manoir en pleine nuit. D'autant plus que ce manoir était censé être à l'abandon aux yeux de tous les habitants de la ville et grâce à de la magie noire qui lui donnait une apparence délabrée. C'est alors qu'il comprit qui étaient ses visiteurs. Il posa son plumeau et alla ouvrir, bien qu'avec énormément de réticence. Mais s'il n'ouvrait pas ils défonceraient la porte et réveilleraient son jeune maître. Il ouvrit donc la grande porte d'entrée. A peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'une tornade aux cheveux argentés lui sautait au cou.

-Méphiiiiiiiiiiiii' !

Le majordome pris de surprise tomba à la renverse. Il regarda son « agresseur » puis le repoussa gentiment. Son petit frère n'avait donc pas perdu en excentricité, ni gagné en maturité. Même après toute ces années. Il se releva et observa la jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle par contre, se dit-il, elle a changé...Une vraie jeune femme. Oui, sa petite sœur n'était plus la petite fille fragile et apeurée qu'il avait quitté il y avait de cela plus de 100 ans.

-Bonjour grand frère.

Sa voix était posée, mature et légèrement sensuelle. Ses longs cheveux qui retombaient au creux de ses reins, ses yeux flamboyant dans lesquels des flammes semblaient dansés ainsi que ses formes voluptueuses et ses traits fin envoûtaient Sebastian. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Sa petite sœur n'était plus la même. Et elle l'attirait énormément. Non, plus que cela. Elle le fascinait. Il resta quelques instants à l'observer de haut en bas. Oh il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait de l'inceste entre démons. Cependant la jeune fille ramena son frère à la raison en lui affligeant une claque magistrale.

-La prochaine fois que tu te permets de me mater ainsi...Je t'étrangle.

Tout en disant cela, elle laissa transparaître ses yeux de démons puis souris radieusement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sebastian fut surpris par ce changement d'humeur radical. Elle devenait comme leur père...Et cela ne lui plaisait pas...

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?

-Et bien, on voulait te voir ! Ça faisait longtemps ! ~

-En effet. Au moins 100 ans non ?

-110 ans, 36 jours, 3 heures et 7 secondes...8...9... Je n'ai cessé de compter depuis que tu m'as laissée dans la peur...Avec _lui..._

-Emi...

-Non. N'en parlons plus Méphisto.

Sebastian referma la porte et conduisit ses cadets dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et conversèrent durant toute la nuit. Le matin approchait. Comme tous les jours, Sebastian prépara un gâteau pour le jeune comte. Mais ce matin-là, se sentant tellement mal d'avoir fait pleurer le jeune garçon, il ajouta un ingrédient démoniaque qui lui permettrais de ressentir toutes les saveurs comme lorsqu'il était humain. Il alla donc réveillé le jeune Ciel. Comme tous les matins celui-ci grogna qu'il ne voulait pas de ce gâteau, qu'il avait un goût infect. Mais Sebastian insista pour lui faire avaler au moins une bouchée. Agacé, le jeune comte accepta en soupirant. Et quel ne fut pas la satisfaction de Sebastian lorsqu'il vit le visage du comte s'éclairer en ressentant toute la douceur du chocolat et toutes les saveurs sucrées et douces du moelleux au chocolat que son majordome avait préparé. Sebastian se sentait bien. Peu à peu, dans son cœur, grandissait un sentiment connu par très peu de démons : l'amour pour un humain...Un amour encore plus véritable que celui entre deux démons.

Malheureusement, cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde dans ce manoir. En effet, les jumeaux avaient très bien perçut ce sentiment dans le cœur de leur frère.

-Je crois que l'on va avoir une petite discussion avec ce Ciel...

\- Laisse-le-moi ! Laisse-le-moi ! ~

-Si ça te fait plaisir...

La jeune fille savait qu'en laissant son frère parler à Ciel, le «petit » aurait tellement peur qu'il n'oserait plus approcher Sebastian et qu'il serait traumatisé à vie, soit pour l'éternité. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur leur visage. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Je parlerais à Méphisto alors.

-Fais gaffe qu'il ne te saute pas dessus !

-Ha...Ha...Ça ne me dérangerait pas tu sais !~

-Ooooouh ! Emilie est amoureuse-euh !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi d'abord !

Le jeune garçon sourit et partit en direction de la chambre du jeune comte. Il attendit que Sebastian ressorte avec la desserte puis il entra.

* * *

Lorsque Sebastian sortit, le jeune garçon que j'avais rencontré la veille aux enfers entra dans ma chambre. Il avait un sourire malsain. Il me faisait peur.

-Bonjour comte...Je pense que nous devons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit. Je me levai pour sortir de la chambre mais il m'attrapa le bras et me força à me rasseoir.

-Que...Que faites-vous ici ?

Il ignora ma question et se pencha vers moi. Son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre seulement du mien. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il « activa » ses yeux de démons.

-Mon cher, cher _petit _comte Phantomhive. Le jeune homme à l'âme si souillée et pourtant si pure et enivrante que Méphistophélès en personne n'a pu résister à son appel. Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Et oui ! Ton cheeeer Sebastian est Méphistophélès, un des sept princes des enfers. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite. Il faut plutôt que l'on parle de..._TOI_. Toi qui est devenu démon et qui, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute...Mais on va quand même dire que c'est _TA _faute. Tu as rendu ma sœur jumelle au plus mal ! Oui. En devenant démon tu empêches notre grand frère de rentrer. Tu mériterais de crever espèce de petit con ! Et en plus de ça, tu «humanise » notre frère ! Il développe un véritable désir envers toi. Un désir amoureux ! Mais l'amour pour un humain est impossible pour un démon. Si non il perds ses pouvoirs. Et toi. Oui. _TOI ! _Tu détruis notre frère. Tu ne mérites qu'une seule chose Ciel Phantomhive ! Une chose que tu aurais dû avoir depuis bien des années maintenant. La mort.

Il parlait sur un ton froid et menaçant. Il me faisait peur, je tremblais de tout mon être. Je voulais m'enfuir mais il me retenait. Il me força à me coucher et il se mit au-dessus de moi, il me bloqua avec ses jambes pour être certain que je ne puisse pas bouger. J'avais des larmes dans les yeux. Ce type était complètement cinglé ! Il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Je reconnu aussitôt l'éclat de la lame. Un éclat unique en son genre. Des reflets dorés et émeraudes...Le même éclat que la lame de l'épée qui avait tué Claude Faustus...La seule arme capable de tuer un démon. Je sentais ma fin approcher. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir. Je venais d'apprendre que Sebastian m'aimait réellement et j'allais mourir ?! Je criais après lui, je hurlais. Mais il ne venait pas...Je fermais les yeux...Je criais encore...Toujours pas de Sebastian. J'étais terrorisé.

En effet, le démon n'entendait pas les cris du jeune Ciel car sa jeune sœur lui parlait et il était totalement envoûté par sa voix. Il l'écoutait parler de ses souffrances en son absence, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était partit. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait fait une erreur... Perdu dans ses pensées et dans l'écoute de la voix de sa sœur, il ne prêtait pas attention aux appels de son jeune maître. Rien autours ne comptait...

-SEBASTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

* * *

Je finirais par un petit commentaire ici mais je ne voulais pas vous spoiler au début alors x)

J'ai tellement ris en lisant vos review...NoooooOooon ciel ne dira pas je t'aime à sebastian...Et ben si ! :D je vais ais bien eut hein ? :D

J'ai hâte de voir vos review ^^ a la prochaine ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo-minaa ! :D pour une fois que je suis pas en retard y a personne qui a reviewer T^T. Bref, j'espère que vous serez un peu plus nombreux sur ce chapitre qui est un FAMEUX tremplin pour le chapitre suivant qui promet d'être agdjhqqoadjopahskksmmqjd ^^ xD Bref, j'ai pas grand chose à dire...A part que j'essayerais de pas être trop en retard pour poster le chapitre aoidhsmqfposq (j'aime tellement faire ça, écrire n'importe quoi sur le clavier ça me rappelle mon enfance ^^ xD) à part ça...Vous allez surement me détester pour la fin (pour pas changer hein ^^') si non hum...Préparez vous à encore avoir de belles conneries de la part de Niguel

Bref bonne lecture ! :D

**MiticSky : **Y a que toi donc je m'attarderais surement pas à répondre à ta review x) C'était terrible hein le coup de la petite sirène ? J'aime bien celui de ce chapitre aussi x)

Perso, je préférerai que Niguel butte Sebastian x) nan mais comme je t'ai dit j'ai un peu Sebastian en horreur en ce moment xD même si ca reste mon sebby-chou hein, je sais pas j'ai sebby en horreur en ce moment xD

Bah disons qu'il pourrait bien y avoir qqch entre Niguel et Ciel...Même Emilie pourrait être impliquée :3 (je laisse ton imagination travailler et imaginer ce qu'elle veut, faudra juste pas être déçue après xD) si non c'était fait exprès pour donner l'impression qu'il y allait y avoir un truc...Et pi...Bah non...Il veut juste le buter en fait xD

Bref, hâte de voir ta review sur ce chapitre ^^

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 Quant à Emilie et Niguel (que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre) ils sont MA propriété à moi ! :D alors si vous voulez les utilisez merci de demander avant mici :3

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Papa.**

Quand il entendit Ciel hurler, Sebastian reprit ses esprits et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son jeune maître. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit en ouvrant la porte lui glaça le sang. Son jeune frère était assis sur son jeune maître, allongé sur le lit, et il tenait sous sa gorge un couteau fait avec la même lame que l'épée Laevateinn. Tous les enfants de Satan en possédaient un. Lui y compris. Il se précipita vers le lit et ceintura Niguel puis le tira en arrière.

-D'abord, Emi qui essaye de me séduire. Ensuite toi qui essaye de tuer Ciel. Bon sang mais c'est quoi votre but ?!

Sebastian était dans une colère monstre. Ses yeux de démons scintillaient de rage.

-On veut juste t'empêcher de tomber amoureux de...de lui...

Sebastian se retourna. Sa jeune sœur avait la voix tremblante et des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Encore une fois, sa petite sœur, son trésor pleurait à cause de lui...

* * *

_La petite fille, alors âgée de 60 ans à peine, jouait dans l'immense jardin du château. Elle était seule. Personne ne voulait jouer avec elle, même pas son frère jumeau. Il lui disait qu'elle était trop faible, trop peureuse pour être un vrai démon. Son père, lui, était bien trop occupé à gouverner les enfers pour s'occuper de ses enfants. La petite jouait donc seule. Quand tout à coup une voix douce l'appela par son prénom._

_-Emilie ! Rentre s'il te plaît ! Il est tard !_

_La petite Emilie ramassa ses jouets, 60 ans chez les démons équivaut à environ 6 ans chez les humains, et rejoignit la personne qui l'avait appelée. La seule personne qui la protégeait, qui jouait avec elle, la seule personne qui ne la rejetait pas : son grand frère, Méphistophélès._

_-Méphiiii !_

_La petite lâcha ses jouets et sauta dans les bras de son grand frère. Mais très vite elle remarqua son air sombre et triste. Il la posa par terre et s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur de sa jeune sœur._

_-Emi, ma petite chérie, mon trésor... Je vais devoir partir sur terre..._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-J'ai un contrat à remplir avec un humain._

_-Et tu reviens quand ?_

_-Je ne sais pas...Dans longtemps..._

_Il n'osait dire la durée exacte de son absence. Il savait qu'il en aurait pour au moins 100 ans. Car une fois sur terre, un démon ayant passé un contrat est plus susceptible d'être appelé pour un autre à peine le précédent terminé. Emilie le regardait de ses yeux dorés, il voyait qu'elle était prête à pleurer._

_-Oh non...Ma chérie je t'en prie..._

_Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, mais en vain, la petite fille pleurait et hurlait. Elle le suppliait de rester près d'elle. Finalement, le seul qui arriva à lui faire lâcher prise et le laisser partir fut leur père. Le jeune Méphisto s'en alla donc sans se retourner. Laissant derrière lui sa petite sœur, celle qu'il aimait tant. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut les ses cris de désespoir quand il franchit le portail._

* * *

Ne pouvant résister, Sebastian lâcha Niguel et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

* * *

A peine avais-je pris Emilie dans mes bras que je la sentis me serrer de toutes ses forces. Je la revoyais ce jour-là, agrippant à moi pour ne pas que je parte.

-Ne me laisse plus...Reviens à la maison...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer évidement. J'étais lié éternellement à Ciel... Ciel... Je me retournai vers lui pour m'assurer qu'il était hors de danger. A mon grand soulagement, oui, Niguel était partit...Au début j'en fus ravi. Puis soudainement, cela m'inquiéta : où était-il allé ? J'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'il n'était pas aller _le _chercher.

* * *

Lorsque...Emilie, je crois, se fut calmer, nous sommes descendus au salon. Sebastian me confirma alors les propos du garçon...Niguel...Il était bel et bien Méphistophélès, Prince des enfers, fils de Satan. Quant aux jumeaux, ils étaient en fait son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Il me raconta ensuite que si elle, Emilie, avait réagi d'une telle manière juste avant c'est parce qu'elle avait été beaucoup rejetée étant plus jeune et il était le seul à s'en occuper. Je comprenais donc mieux ses paroles « ne me laisse plus... ». Elle devait avoir souffert énormément...Et je comprenais...Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre un être qui nous est cher, la seule personne sur qui l'on peut compter...

-Je ne savais pas que les démons pouvaient pleurer...

J'avais pensé tout haut. Il est vrai que moi je peux pleurer, mais j'ai gardé une part d'humanité après tout...

-Ma mère était humaine c'est pour cela...Maintenant, il ne faut pas croire que les démons ne sont pas capables de ressentir des émotions.

-Oh...Je...Je ne dis pas le contraire...

Nous avons continué à parler pendant un moment. On parlait de tout et de rien. Emilie et Sebastian se remémoraient de vieux souvenirs, je leur parlais des miens. C'était une discussion agréable. Jusqu'au moment où soudainement le ciel qui était alors bleu et sans nuages jusque là, se couvrit de nuages aussi noirs que la cendre. Des éclairs le déchirèrent et une pluie battante se mit à tomber. Emilie et Sebastian se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Pour le coup, je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré.

-Allez à la cave.

-Mais Méphi'...

-S'il te plaît Emi...Ciel connaît les passages secrets. Cachez-vous là, je viendrai vous chercher après.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Emilie agrippa mon poignet et m'entraîna avec elle. Vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas le manoir, je lui montrai le chemin. J'ouvris un des passages secrets et nous nous cachions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Papa est là.

* * *

J'étais resté dans le salon, je savais qu'il allait arriver. Si j'avais demandé à Emilie et Ciel de se cacher c'était surtout pour Ciel. Et Emilie était avec lui pour le protéger. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et attendis.

-Méphisto' ! Cela faisait longtemps !

-Bonjour papa.

Niguel se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait donc bien été le chercher. Je soupirai et lui lançai un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous amène ?

-J'ai entendu dire que tu aimes un humain.

-Ce n'est pas un humain. Enfin, ce n'est plus un humain.

Mon père ne me faisait pas peur mais il était impressionnant. Même si il avait pris sa forme humaine il n'en perdait pas pour autant sa prestance. Grand, mince, les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant, les cheveux noirs geai terminé par une pointe argentée, presque blanche. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant, une chemise rouge sang ainsi qu'une cravate et une veste de costard noire. Ses yeux rouges ressortaient sur son teint pâle et blême. A son poignet gauche une montre dorée et à son annulaire droit une chevalière portant l'emblème de la famille royale : un dragon crachant du feu.

-Tu l'aimais bien avant qu'il ne devienne un démon.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait raison. Et mentir ne servirait à rien, j'aimais Ciel depuis bien longtemps. Problèmes : j'étais « promis » à ma sœur, même si ni elle, je pense, ni moi n'avions envie d'être « mariés ». Deuxièmement je n'osai pas m'avouer que j'aimais Ciel. Bref, mon me père me regardait sans rien dire. Niguel se tenait toujours à ses côtés et me regardait de haut.

-Si tu savais comment ta sœur a souffert de ton départ.

-Par la suite j'ai surtout souffert à cause de toi !

Je me retournai. Emilie se tenait là, droite et déterminée. Ses yeux de démon brillaient dans l'obscurité.

-C'est clair que quand tu passais la nuit avec lui tu souffrais beaucoup ~

Elle lança un regard extrêmement sombre à Niguel. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir.

-Je parle de souffrance psychologique.

-Oh ça va! Les cours pour gouverner les enfers ne sont pas si terribles !

Je soupirais de soulagement. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il la violait. Mais mon frère à l'art de tourner ses phrases de telle manière que vous vous imagineriez tout autre chose.

-Pas en pleine nuit et surtout quand on te dit toute les 30 secondes que tu es une incapable, que jamais tu ne feras une bonne reine, ...

-Pauvre petite chose ! ~

-Ce que tu peux être débile...Ta sagesse comparer à la mienne n'est vraiment rien...

-Voilà qu'elle parle de sagesse maintenant...Attention...Bouddha est parmi nous ! ~

Nous fixions tous Niguel qui avait levé les bras au ciel et prenait un air émerveillé. Au bout de quelques secondes il baissa les bras et repris son air sombre et sérieux. Personne ne disait plus rien, ni Emilie, ni papa, ni Niguel. Le silence était trop pesant, je me tournai donc vers Emilie et lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Où est Ciel ?

-En sécurité.


	7. Chapter 7

Bouh ! C'est moi ! :D et je suis pas en retard xD

Bon j'ai pas grand chose a dire sur ce chapitre à part que c'est le plus long de cette fic pour le moment ^^ et qu'il y a un nouveau personnage qui j'affectionne beaucoup car j'ai eut beaucoup de mal a le créer mais je l'adore :D bref, je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre afiojqspjsijdhZAI qui est un chapitre assez important pour la suite ^^ si non...On est a presque 600 vues jamais j'aurais imaginé les atteindre en si peu de temps...Merci ! *¨* encore 10 vues et on y est ! :D

**MiticSky : **ca restera mémorable en effet xD

Comme je te l'ai dit bah...Non y aura pas de triangle amoureux même si j'avoue que j'y ais penser au départ ^^ mais je me suis dit que les personnalités étaient trop différentes alors j'ai abandonner l'idée

Si non pour le 'lui' en fait c'était Satan mais je voulais juste pas révéler son identité alors voila x)

Ca aurait été drôle mais...Comme tu as pu le voir...C'est pas ça xD

Bref, hâte de voir ta review sur ce chapitre ^^

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Oui moi aussi j'aime leur côté tarés x) Référence pourrie peut-être mais qui fait rire ^^

Tu fais bien d'avoir un doute mon enfant :3

Bah...Entrée digne d'un roi hein :D et si non je la trouve tellement classe bien que pas discrète du tout x) Sur le coup j'ai trop imaginé Satan en mode : 'coucoooou c'est ton papa adoré !" xD

Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :D

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 Quant à Emilie et Niguel et Assael (que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre) ils sont MA propriété à moi ! :D alors si vous voulez les utilisez merci de demander avant mici :3

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Néant.**

J'ouvre les yeux. Doucement, ils s'habituent à l'obscurité. Je regarde autour de moi mais il n'y a rien... Que du noir... Le néant. Où suis-je ? Je ne me rappelle de rien. Puis tout d'un coup mes souvenirs me reviennent. Je suis avec Sebastian et sa petite sœur, on est dans le salon et on parle. Tout d'un coup le ciel s'obscurcit et un orage éclate. Sur ordre de Sebastian Emilie et moi descendons dans les passages secrets. Je lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Elle me répond simplement : « Papa est là. ». Ensuite, c'est le trou noir. Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je m'assieds, le sol est froid, du carrelage certainement. Je n'ose pas me lever pour explorer. J'essaye de me rappeler mais rien ne me revient. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me lève. J'avance prudemment. Au bout de quelques pas je rencontre un mur. Il est humide, il doit y avoir de l'eau quelques part ou je suis simplement dans des sous-sols... Je le suis dans l'espoir de rencontrer une porte...Mais tout ce que j'apprends c'est que la pièce est ronde...Je me laisse tomber au sol.

-Sebastian...

J'ai peur, j'ai froid.. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Des larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues. Je replie mes genoux contre mon torse et me laisse aller, je pleure... J'ai l'impression de revivre cette horreur à nouveau...

* * *

Lorsque ma sœur me dit qu'elle a emmené Ciel en sécurité le doute m'envahit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Où est-il ? Ciel...Je suis tellement désoler. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de t'emmener là-bas. Je vais te retrouver, je te le promets !

-Où est-il ?!

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Mais je veux savoir où !

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle regarda Niguel et il me sembla qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil.

-Bon et bien nous allons te laisser.

Mon père partit avec Niguel. Emilie se tourna vers moi et me souris.

-Fais-moi confiance...

Elle partit également avant que le portail ne se referme. Le ciel redevint bleu, tout était à nouveau calme. Une seule chose manquait pour que tout soit comme avant : mon jeune maître.

* * *

Ce que j'avais fait à Ciel ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Mais je savais que papa avait senti où nous étions et je n'avais pas eu le choix de l'envoyer là-bas. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais absolument pas comment le faire sortir...Parce qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé là où je voulais... J'étais couchée sur mon lit et je fixai le plafond. Il fallait absolument que je sorte Ciel de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me relevai et quittai le château en trombe. Je savais exactement qui pourrait m'aider. Je courrai dans les rues de la ville sans m'arrêter, bousculant des passants qui râlaient puis se rendant compte de qui j'étais se jetaient à terre pour me saluer. Je continuais mon chemin sans leur prêter attention. Je m'arrêtai finalement devant une petite échoppe un peu délabrée. C'était une vieille librairie que très peu de personnes fréquentaient encore comme pouvait en témoigner l'état de la vitrine : les araignées avaient établi leur domicile entre les étagères et le long des coins de la fenêtre, les quelques livres encore posés sur les étagères étaient recouverts de poussières et tombaient en miettes peu à peu rongé par le temps et par les quelques souris qui passaient pas là de temps en temps. Je poussai la porte qui laissa échapper un grincement accompagné par le doux son d'un carillon suspendu au plafond. Je criai alors après la personne que je cherchais car je savais qu'elle était toujours dans l'arrière-boutique.

-ASSAEL !

Oui, oui cette personne est bien un être démoniaque. Ce n'est pas vraiment un démon en fait...Mais plutôt un ange déchu...D'où son nom à consonance angélique.

-Bonjour princesse

-Oh arrête ça je t'en prie.

Il me sourit amicalement. Bien qu'il soit déchu, Assael n'avait rien perdu de son apparence pure et angélique. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient environ aux épaules, des yeux d'un bleu azur envoûtant. Grand, je dirais un mètre 70-75 environ, mince mais plutôt musclé, pas exagérément non plus, juste ce qu'il faut ! Son teint n'était pas blanc, ni bronzé mais disons.. Entre les deux. Sa voix quant à elle était douce, posée, rassurante et mélodieuse. Je dois avouer que des fois il m'arrivait de fermer les yeux quand je l'écoutais parler. Je l'aimais bien... Peut-être même trop... Mais Assael avait ce côté doux et rassurant que je n'avais jamais e de la part de mon père. Et il était toujours de bons conseils. Il était très rejeté par les démons à cause de son apparence et du fait qu'il avait gardé une très grande partie de sa sagesse et de sa personnalité d'ange. Mais c'est ça que j'aimais chez lui...Quand j'avais un problème, je savais qu'il saurait toujours me rassurer et qu'il m'aiderait à trouver une solution dans le calme.

-Qu'il a-t-il ma chère amie ?

-J'ai envoyé Ciel Phantomhive dans le puits de l'oubli et je ne sais pas comment le faire sortir !

* * *

Emilie était désemparée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son ami qui la serra tendrement.

-Allons, calme-toi. Nous allons trouver une solution. Commence déjà par me dire pourquoi et surtout comment tu l'as envoyé là-bas.

Le jeune garçon parlait d'une voix posée et rassurante qui calma la jeune fille au bout de quelques instants. Celle-ci calmée, elle lui relata les événements qu'elle avait vécus quelques heures plus tôt au manoir des Phantomhive.

-Puis quand papa est entré dans le manoir, j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il nous avait repérés et qu'il savait où nous étions. Alors j'ai paniqué et du coup j'ai voulu envoyer Ciel ici dans ma chambre. Mais dans la panique j'ai dit la première formule qui m'est venu à l'esprit sans réfléchir et je l'ai envoyé dans le puits au lieu de l'envoyer dans ma chambre...Méphisto' était tellement inquiet...Je lui ai dit de me faire confiance mais...

-Chuut...Calme toi...

Assael caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie puis repris la conversation.

-La seule solution serait de demander à ton père...

-Tu es fou ?! Il veut la mort de Ciel ! Il va plutôt se réjouir de la situation et fera tout pour m'empêcher de le sauver au lieu de m'aider à le sortir de là !

-Je vois...C'est horrible de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un et de refuser de l'aider dans des situations difficiles...

-C'est un démon Assael, le roi des démons même...C'est plutôt normal...Enfin je veux dire...

-Je sais...

Le jeune garçon lui sourit bien que l'on pouvait percevoir une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. En effet, le pauvre « ange » n'arrivait pas à s'habituer aux sentiments très sombres des démons. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient souhaiter le malheur des autres ou encore pire...Leur mort...

-Viens...Nous allons chercher dans les livres...

Les deux jeunes allèrent dans l'arrière-boutique et fouillèrent après une solution dans les livres pendant plusieurs heures.

-Alors, tu trouves ?

-Pas pour le sortir de là mais pour rentrer en contact avec lui, oui.

Emilie arracha le livre des mains de son ami et récita la formule. Une petite boule lumineuse apparue. Puis doucement, l'image de Ciel remplaça la lumière.

* * *

J'étais toujours en boule sur moi-même, dans ce lieu froid et humide. J'étais toujours aussi terrorisé. Je n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Sebastian mais il ne venait pas. Je devais être dans un endroit où ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas de portée et donc où il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et je tentai de me calmer pour ne pas paniquer et repenser à cette expérience traumatisante que j'avais vécue lorsque j'avais 10 ans... Quand tout à coup une boule lumineuse apparu. J'en profitai pour observer l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était une grande pièce ronde, le sol était en carrelage noirs, les murs étaient également noirs et de l'eau suintait tout le long de ceux-ci. Le plafond, lui, était si haut que je ne parvins pas à en voir le bout. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière laissa place à une image, j'y voyais Emilie et un autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas.

-Ciel ? Tu m'entends ?!

-Oui...Emilie, où est-ce que je suis ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Je...Tu es dans le puits de l'oubli. Je t'ai envoyé là par erreur, je voulais t'envoyer dans ma chambre pour te protéger de papa mais dans la panique j'ai prononcé une mauvaise formule et du coup...Tu as atterris là où tu es...Je vais te sortir de là. Je te le jure.

-Quand ?

-Dès que j'aurais trouvé comment faire...

Je ne dis rien de plus, j'étais donc condamné à rester enfermé dans le néant pendant des jours ? Tout ça à cause qu'elle ne savait pas comment me faire sortir ?! Je soupirai et la regardai avec les yeux remplis de larmes. Je ne demandais qu'une seule chose, c'était de rentrer au manoir, des reprendre une vie normale avec Sebastian. Elle me regardait sans rien dire. Je voyais bien qu'elle était mal et qu'elle se sentait coupable.

-J'attendrai...

-Je vais faire au plus vite je te le promets.

La boule lumineuse disparu et le néant repris sa place. J'étais à nouveau seul. Mais au moins, je savais où j'étais.

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passés et Ciel était toujours enfermé. Les ténèbres l'engloutissaient de jours en jours. Chaque jour il perdait un peu plus d'espoir de sortir. Emilie lui parlait tous les jours et à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas qu'il se laisse aller aux ténèbres mais rien n'y faisait. Peu à peu le néant prenait le dessus et détruisait Ciel à petit feu, de jours en jours, d'heures en heures. Il devenait de plus en plus déprimé, morose, triste. Complètement détruit. De son côté, Emilie cherchait désespérément une solution pour le sortir de là. Elle passait ses journées avec Assael, la tête plongée dans les livres.

-J'ai trouvé !

Elle releva la tête et alla rejoindre Assael derrière le comptoir. Elle lut la formule quelques fois pour être certaine de ne pas se tromper puis elle la récita. Un portail apparu au centre de la pièce. Elle y entra et se retrouva dans le puits. Ciel était allongé au sol et ne bougeait pas.

-Ciel...Viens...

Il ne réagit pas. Elle le tira de force et le ramena dans la petite librairie. Le jeune comte avait perdu toute lumière dans le regard. Il avait complètement été submergé par les ténèbres. Avec l'aide d'Assael, elle le ramena dans sa chambre.

-Ciel...

Pas de réponse. Le torse du jeune comte se soulevait doucement, il dormait. Elle le laissa donc se reposer et resta à son chevet durant tout son sommeil.

* * *

Sebastian ne m'aime pas. Il m'a abandonné, il m'a laissé seul... Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Les ténèbres, le désespoir, ils sont ma seule famille, ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste. Mes parents sont morts, tout ceux que j'aime sont morts ou me pensent mort... Ne m'enlever pas les ténèbres...Laissez-moi avec eux, laissez-moi mourir...

-Ciel...Viens...

Qui m'appelle... ? Laissez-moi ! Une lumière aveuglante dissipe les ténèbres. NON ! Laissez-les revenir ! On me tire de force dans la lumière, mais je suis tellement faible que je ne parviens pas à résister. Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je fais semblant d'être inconscient. J'entends des gens parler autours de moi. Je garde les yeux fermés. Je veux rester dans le noir, dans les ténèbres, dans le néant... Personne ne se souvient de moi de toute manière, ou alors, comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils me croient mort... Pour tout le monde je suis mort...Mais non...Et tout ça c'est à cause de ce foutu Claude Faustus qui a dérobé mon âme à Sebastian quand j'aurais dû mourir. A cause de lui je ne suis pas mort quand mon heure était là...Et puis à cause d'Alois Trancy je suis devenu un démon...Et je ne mourrais jamais. Je suis condamné à souffrir éternellement de la mort de mes parents, de ce que ces pourritures m'ont fait ! Jamais je n'aurais ce que j'ai toujours désiré depuis ce jour-là... La mort...Après avoir tout perdu, je voulais me venger, les venger puis mourir et les retrouver, disparaître à jamais... Mais non...Maintenant je suis contraint à supporter une souffrance éternelle...Alors quitte à souffrir, autant me laisser aller aux ténèbres pour toujours...

* * *

-Emilie...

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Ciel était assis sur le lit et la secouait doucement.

-Ciel ! Tu es réveillé !

-Ramènes moi là-bas...

-Où ça ?

-Dans le puits...

Emilie regarda le comte avec les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle avait totalement détruit Ciel. Elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle fondit en larmes. Jamais son frère ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, il l'avait fait, et elle n'avait pas su prendre soin de Ciel. Le jeune comte la regardait sans comprendre. Son regard était vide, sans vie. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la repousse mais il n'en fit rien. En effet, alors que le jeune garçon se laissait allez aux ténèbres le geste d'amour de la jeune fille lui rendit quelques espoirs. Il la serra doucement et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

\- Aide-moi...


	8. Chapter 8

Salut Salute ! Hum...Alors...Non...Non c'est pas vrai je n'ai pas un retard de plus d'un mois ^^' je m'EXCUSE platement ! J'ai eut beaucoup beaucoup de boulot pour l'école puis je suis partie quelque jours à Rome et pendant les vacances bah...Clairement j'ai pas foutu grand chose xD Bref ce sont les seules excuses que j'ai ^^'

Sur ce...Nous voici donc avec le chapitre 7 :D vous allez enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur Assael...D'ailleurs vous en pensez quoi de ce perso ? Vous aimeriez que j'aille plus loin dans le développement avec lui ou vous préféreriez un retour vraiment axé uniquement sur Ciel et Sebastian ? Non je demande parce que j'ai plusieurs idées donc c'est pour savoir de quel côté je dois aller pour vous faire plaisir :) Evidemment même si je garde Assael je n'oublie pas Sebastian et Ciel pour autant hein c'est un peu le thème principal de la fic donc voila :) Ah oui et si non ce chapitre a beaucoup plus de dialogue mais c'était le seul moyen de faire avancer le truc xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ce n'est pas un des meilleurs mais il permet de relancer la suite des évenements et de vous raconter un peu le passer d'Assael donc voilà :)

J'espère vous retrouvez dans les review et je vous dit...Au prochain chapitre ^^

**MiticSky : **Je vais essayer de faire revenir Niguel par la suite promis ! :D tant mieux si Assael te plait, j'espère que tu aimes la partie sur son passé :3

Hum...Non...Je ne pense pas les mettre ensemble pour le moment...MAIS ça pourrait changer, je ne sais pas encore vraiment où je vais exactement avec Assael donc voila ^^'

Je sais que c'était cruel...Oui moi aussi j'ai adoré xD j'aurais aimé aussi détailler plus mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées et les idées que j'avais ça faisait trop répétitif et ça rendait le truc beaucoup trop lourd alors je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai préférer pas le faire et faire plus court ^^'

T'en fais pas le côté brusque du truc va être rectifier dans le prochain chapitre :) ou du moins je vais essayer ^^

Merci merci :) bah...Voilà la suite, même si tu l'as déjà lue xD hâte de voir ta review ^^

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **C'est pour ça qu'elle va tout faire pour pas que Sebby le sache x) pour ce qui est de Satan et Ciel (non non ils ne vont pas finir ensemble !) tu en apprendras plus dans ce chapitre :)

Voici ENFIN la suite ^^" et de rien je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :)

**Guest : **Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux reviwer :)

Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire :)

Haha x) bah...Voilà enfin la suite pour te consoler de ta frustration x)

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 Quant à Emilie et Niguel et Assael ils sont MA propriété à moi ! :D alors si vous voulez les utilisez merci de demander avant mici :3

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Une aide inattendue.**

Les paroles de Ciel m'avaient complètement bouleversée. Il se rendait donc compte de l'état dans lequel il était. Cela devait tellement le faire souffrir. Quelques jours étaient passés et son état n'avait absolument pas changé. Je n'imaginai même pas l'inquiétude que Méphisto' devait ressentir. Assael venait me voir tous les jours. Il était mon seul soutient. Cette situation me détruisait autant qu'elle ne détruisait Ciel. Heureusement, mon frère était partit pour quelques jours et je pouvais cacher Ciel dans notre chambre sans problème.

-Mon père m'attend...Il faut que j'y aille...Ça ira Ciel ?

\- ...

Pas de réponse...Comme d'habitude évidemment. Je fermai la porte à clefs pour être sûre que personne n'entrerait et je rejoignis mon père dans son bureau.

-Bonjour père...

Il releva la tête hors de ses papiers et me sourit. Il rangea ses affaires puis se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras, ce qui me surprise au plus haut point.

-Père... ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air étrange depuis quelques jours...

J'étais donc si bizarre que ça ? J'essayais pourtant que cela ne se voie pas...Je faisais tout pour que personne ne le voie. Mais visiblement c'était raté.

-Rien père...

-Ne me ment pas.

Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, je devais lui raconter sinon il ferait quand même tout pour le découvrir. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil du bureau et lui racontai donc ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Alors Ciel Phantomhive est ici...

-Ne le tue pas !

C'était sorti comme ça. Mon père me regarda puis éclata de rire.

-Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le tuer !

-Mais tu avais l'air tellement furieux que Méphi' l'aime...Alors j'ai cru que...

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste faire peur à ton frère. Et c'est même Ciel qui m'a demandé de le faire.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne comprenais rien surtout. Pourquoi Ciel lui aurait-il demandé de faire ça ? Puis cela me revint en tête, Ciel s'était retrouvé seul avec Niguel...Et Niguel avait voulu le tuer...Mais jamais mon frère, aussi fou soit-il, ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! C'était donc un coup monté !

-Mais pourquoi... ?

-Quand ton frère a dit à Ciel que Méphi était, enfin est, amoureux de lui, Ciel ne voulait pas y croire. Alors il voulait se mettre en situation de « danger » pour voir comment Seba...Enfin...Méphisto allait réagir.

-Et moi j'ai tout gâché...

-Tu as voulu bien faire...Allons le voir, je pourrai peut-être faire quelque chose.

Papa se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris doucement et nous allâmes ensemble dans ma chambre. Ciel était toujours là, assis sur le lit, les yeux fermés.

-Ciel ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Son regard était toujours aussi éteint. Mon père l'observa un moment sans rien dire puis il se tourna vers moi.

-Le seul moyen de le faire « revenir » c'est la lumière d'un ange...

La lumière d'un ange ?! Le seul moyen ?! Alors on était perdu...Jamais aucun ange n'acceptera de donner sa lumière...Même quelques « gouttes » et encore moins à un démon...

* * *

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait perdue et désemparée. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre son frère à jamais après ça. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait une telle chose. Elle laissa le jeune comte avec son père et partit se réfugier chez la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait encore compter : Assael. L'ange déchu était assis dans le jardin à l'arrière de la boutique. Lorsqu'il vit son amie arriver, il comprit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il attendit qu'elle lui explique et l'écouta avec attention. Lorsqu'elle eut fini ses explications le jeune garçon resta silencieux un moment puis se leva et alla chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur.

-Tiens...Prend ceci, ça sauvera Ciel...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un flacon de lumière angélique...Mon père m'en a fait cadeau avant ma chute...Il m'avait dit que cela m'aiderait à remonter si je changeais...

\- Alors garde-le !

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin, je n'ai plus envie de remonter...

-Assael...

Le jeune garçon se tut puis soupira.

-Tu n'as jamais su pourquoi j'ai été déchu n'est-ce pas ?

-Non...

-C'était il y a environ 40 ans maintenant. Mais la raison, elle, durait depuis bien plus longtemps. Depuis tout petit j'étais fasciné par les races « inférieures » : les humains mais surtout les démons. Les humains et leurs défauts me faisaient rêver. Et les démons, à qui tout est permis me rendaient jaloux. Moi, je devais être parfait, je devais observer sans agir, sans modifier le destin, je ne pouvais pas faire de bêtises non plus. Je devais rester pur...Au fil des années j'ai commencé à me rebeller. Je suis descendu plusieurs fois sur terre. Je me mêlais aux humains et je pouvais observer les démons d'encore plus près. C'est là que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à un démon en particulier, une petite fille. A l'époque elle devait avoir environ 80 ans, 8 ans chez les humains je pense. Elle n'était pas heureuse, tout le monde la rejetait, alors de temps en temps je lui envoyais des signes pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ça lui rendait le sourire. En même temps, j'agissais dans le monde humain, je sauvais des vies, j'empêchais des criminels de commettre l'irréparable. Jusqu'au jour où cela n'a plus plu à Dieu. J'avais développé mon libre arbitre, je faisais ce qui me plaisait et je m'opposais à lui. Je n'étais plus parfait. Alors, pour montrer sa puissance, pour montrer aux autres ce qui les attendaient si ils essayaient de faire pareil, il m'a précipité aux enfers. Au début c'était très dur. Puis, j'ai retrouvé la petite fille que j'avais tant aidée. Elle avait 120 ans. On est devenus amis, elle m'a soutenu et maintenant, je sais que ma place est ici. Alors j'aimerais aider encore une fois cette petite en lui offrant la dernière chose la plus précieuse qu'il me reste : de la lumière angélique...Car Emi, cette petite fille c'est toi...

Emilie n'osa parler. Elle observait son ami sans un mot. Alors...Elle était une des causes de sa chute...Et tous ces signes...C'était lui depuis tout ce temps...Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement, elle se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras.

-Merci...

Assael sera son amie contre lui mais ne dit rien de plus. Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune fille se dégagea de l'ancien ange.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne peux pas laisser Ciel dans cet état plus longtemps...

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme puis partit laissant Assael seul. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui dire ce qu'il avait toujours rêver de lui dire.

* * *

Le vide...Le noir... Le froid...C'était tout ce que je ressentais. Les ténèbres étaient encrées au plus profond de moi. Mais une seule petite partie de moi me permettait de lutter : mon amour pour Sebastian. Mais avoir, ne fusse qu'une toute petite partie de son âme consciente au milieu de tous ces ténèbres est une véritable torture. Je souffrais encore plus que si j'étais totalement submerger par le néant. Et de voir Emilie mettre tout en œuvre pour me sauver me rappelait l'acharnement de Sebastian pour récupérer mon âme que Claude lui avait volé. Je me sentais un peu dans la même situation. J'étais dans mon corps mais sans en avoir un réel contrôle total. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étouffais. Je commençais même à avoir des idées de suicide. Je voulais que ça cesse, que les ténèbres disparaissent et que je retrouve Sebastian...Il devait être tellement inquiet...La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Emilie. Satan était toujours là, assis au bord du lit. Il n'avait pas bougé, moi non plus. Nous n'avions pas non plus discuter...Mais il était resté à mes côtés malgré tout..Et cela me faisait quand même plaisir.

-Ciel ! Tu es sauvé !

Je la regardai sans rien dire. Dans sa main elle tenait un petit flacon brillant. Elle l'ouvrit et en versa le contenu au-dessus de moi. Aussitôt toutes les ténèbres qui m'entouraient se dispersèrent puis finirent par disparaître. J'étais baigné dans une lumière douce et agréable. Je regardai Emilie et Satan.

-Oh Ciel je...Je suis tellement désolée...Je...Je ne savais pas que tu avais demandé à papa de venir pour voir comment Méphi...Hum...Sebastian...Allait réagir.

Elle semblait tellement s'en vouloir...Je m'en rendais encore plus compte maintenant que les ténèbres ne m'aveuglaient plus.

-Ce n'est rien...

Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras.

-Rentrons...Sebastian doit s'inquiéter...

-Oui...Allons-y

Je lui pris la main. Satan nous ouvrit un portail et nous rentrâmes au manoir.


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo mina-san ! Non...Non je n'ai pas d'excuse valable pour cet énoooooorme retard ^^'...Bon j'essaye quand même...

J'ai eut énormément de boulot à l'école puis il y a eut les examens et tout et tout. Et en plus de ça j'ai eut un peu comme qui dirait le syndrome de la page blanche ^^'. D'ailleurs j'ai eut énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre et c'est même MiticSky qui m'a aider pour les quelques phrases de la fin. Merci d'ailleurs 3

Bref...Vous avez pas été nombreux à reviewer le chapitre 7 en fait y a que MiticSky qui l'a fait xD

J'espère que vous serrez un peu plus nombreux sur ce chapitre

j'aurais encore 2 semaines d'absence car je pars en vacances mais je vais essayer d'écrire pendant ce temps donc j'essayerai de vous mettre un chapitre en revenant ! :) du coup je repose mes questions que j'avais poser au chapitre 7 :3 vous en pensez quoi d'Asael ? Vous aimeriez que j'aille plus loin dans le développement avec lui ou vous préféreriez un retour vraiment axé uniquement sur Ciel et Sebastian ? Non je demande parce que j'ai plusieurs idées donc c'est pour savoir de quel côté je dois aller pour vous faire plaisir :) Evidemment même si je garde Assael je n'oublie pas Sebastian et Ciel pour autant hein c'est un peu le thème principal de la fic donc voila :) Ah oui et si non ce chapitre a beaucoup plus de dialogue mais vu que j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ^^'

J'espère vous retrouvez dans les review et je vous dit...Au prochain chapitre ^^

**MiticSky : **Suis contente que le passé d'Assael t'a plu =3 Niguel est là cette fois-ci t'en fais pas tu peux revenir de ton coin ^^

Et en fait...Au départ j'avais pas forcément cette idée là d'où la peur de Ciel au début en fait ^^'

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 Quant à Emilie et Niguel et Assael ils sont MA propriété à moi ! :D alors si vous voulez les utilisez merci de demander avant mici :3

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Retrouvailles.**

A peine étions nous arrivés dans le jardin que je respirai un grand coup, j'étais enfin rentré à la maison. J'avais tellement hâte de revoir Sebastian...Enfin lui avouer que je l'aime. Entendre sa réponse et qu'il me dise qu'il ressent la même chose ! Et en même temps j'avais peur...Et s'il m'avait oublié ? Et s'il était mieux seul ? J'avais peur de le trouver dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bête je sais...Mais j'étais partit depuis presque 2 mois...Est-ce qu'il serait assez amoureux pour m'attendre ?

Emilie vit sûrement mon inquiétude sur mon visage car elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me rassura. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et entrai dans le manoir.

-Se-Sebastian ? Je...Je suis rentré...

Pas de réponses. Il n'y a donc personne ici ? Et ces trois imbéciles de domestiques ?! Ah non...C'est vrai...Ils sont morts depuis bien longtemps...Ce séjour dans les ténèbres m'a un peu fait perdre la notion du temps...

-Jeune maître ?

Cette voix...Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille...C'est Sebastian ! Non...Reste calme Ciel...Ne montre pas ta joie...Reste impassible...

-Ce...C'est moi Sebastian.

Il sortit du salon, l'air tranquille, calme. Et pourtant je voyais dans son regard comme un éclat, de la joie. Alors c'est vrai ? Il m'aime vraiment... ?

* * *

Je ne voulais pas y croire...Il est vraiment rentré ? Non..Cela doit être une illusion comme toutes ces fois...Pourtant il a l'air si réel...Et puis papa et Emilie sont avec lui...Ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont raccompagnés...Je m'approche de Ciel et je regarde Emilie puis papa.

-On va vous laisser...

-Oui, papa a raison...Je repasserai plus tard pour t'expliquer...

Papa et Emilie partirent...Je reste là et j'observe mon jeune maître. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois j'aurais été tellement heureux qu'il ait disparu...Et pourtant...Jouer avec ses sentiments m'a permis de comprendre les miens...Je pensais que les démons ne pouvaient pas ressentir l'amour mais visiblement je me trompais.

Je m'approche encore de lui et le prend dans mes bras, je le serre contre mon torse. Je suis tellement soulagé de le voir sain et sauf...Dans un sens, je crains qu'il me repousse mais non. Au contraire je sens ses bras qui me serrent doucement et qu'il pose sa tête sur mon torse. Je souris.

-Je vous ai tant manqué jeune maître ?

-Tais-toi imbécile.

Je le reconnais bien là...Toujours à cacher ses sentiments. Mais j'attendrai, ce n'est pas moi qui lui avouerai en premier mes sentiments. Je vais le laisser faire le premier pas. Même si je dois attendre des mois.

* * *

Ça fait tellement de bien d'être rentré à la maison. Tout va enfin redevenir comme avant.

Quelques semaines avaient passées depuis que j'étais rentré. Mais je n'avais pas encore osé avouer à Sebastian que je l'aimais...Et lui ne m'avait rien dit non plus. Je commençais à penser qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'Emilie et Satan m'avaient menti...Je décidai donc d'aller aux enfers les trouver.

-Tiens salut Ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Salut Emi.

-Ooooooooooooooooooooh...C'est le...petit~

-Bonjour Niguel.

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit là lui ?!

-Tu peux nous laissez Niguel ?

-Mais pourquoiiiiiiiii~ ? J'croyais Blanche Neige allait venir moi !

Je lève un sourcil pour montrer mon incompréhension. Ce gars est vraiment bizarre...

-Bah quoi ? Si le nain est là ! Je pensais qu'elle l'accompagnait moi !

Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai... Je crois qu'il a touché le fond... Et en plus il a osé me traiter de nain ! Non...Calme toi...Ne t'énerve pas...Tu n'es pas venu pour ça Ciel...

-Fais pas attention à lui. Je lui ai déjà dit d'arrêter la drogue ^^

-Hum...

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-On peut parler de ça ailleurs ?

Elle m'emmena alors dans le jardin.

-Explique mon petit...

-Je suis pas petit !

-C'est dingue ce que tu es susceptible !

Elle me sourit narquoisement, je souffle d'agacement.

-Je plaisante.

-Hum.

-Alors ?

Je lui explique et elle me regarde en souriant. Pourquoi elle sourit ? Cela n'a rien d'amusant ! Moi ça me désespère...

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-C'est du Méphi' tout craché ça...Il attend que tu fasses le premier pas. Il déteste que ce soit lui qui le fasse.

Je comprends mieux maintenant...Sa nature de démon ne changera donc pas... Mais je ne veux pas faire le premier pas non plus moi ! Je regarde Emilie qui est appuyée contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Elle me fixe de ses yeux de feu. Je comprends pourquoi Sebastian l'aimait...Elle est drôlement mignonne.. Enfin je dis ça en tant que garçon. Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! C'était juste une réflexion. Bon...Je...Je vais rentrer maintenant que j'ai ma réponse.

-Bon...Je vais y aller...

-Ok...Et oublie pas, il ne fera pas le premier pas.

Ça va j'ai compris pas besoin de le dire 100 fois. Je rentrai au manoir et m'assis dans le divan et fixai le portrait de mes parents au-dessus de la cheminée. Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé, s'ils étaient toujours en vie...Je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps et je n'aurais pas de soucis à me faire... Malheureusement la vie en a décidé autrement.

-Ah vous êtes là jeune maître.

-Oui...

Je le regarde et le fixe. Non. Je ne craquerai pas. C'est à lui à faire le premier pas.

Il vient vers moi et s'assied dans le divan à mes côtés.

-Jeune maître ?

-Oui... ?

-Je...

* * *

Non. Méphisto tu ne craqueras pas.

-Hum...Non rien monsieur...

-Mais si dit moi.

-Je me demandais si vous vouliez jouer aux échecs...

Quelle excuse débile. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi ridicule depuis plus de 100 ans.

J'aimerai lui dire, lui criai que je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je refuse de faire le premier pas. Le premier qui craquera, ça ne sera pas moi. L'éternité ne veut rien dire pour moi. Cela fait déjà une éternité que je suis en vie. Je me suis habitué à ressentir ce resserrement dans mon cœur. Alors, celui qui craquera, ça ne sera pas moi, mais vous, jeune maître. Qu'un nouveau jeu commence !


	10. Chapter 10

Ohayo mina-san ! Pour une fois j'ai pas trop de retard ! *cours partout pour fêter ça*

J'avoue que j'ai pas eut trop de mal à écrire ce chapitre pour une fois, c'est d'ailleurs un des plus long jusque maintenant et j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire parce que moi je l'adore :p. Encore une fois y a que MiticSky qui a reviwer sur le chapitre 8 donc la réponse à la review viendra après :)

Si non vous êtes quand même beaucoup de lecteurs ninja et je vous remercie tous car grâce à vous oooh~ chers inconnus la fic à presque atteins les 1500 vue et ça me fait super plaisir :3

Bref, vous êtes tous trop mignons (du moins je préfère vous imaginez mignons que moches) mais j'aimerais tellement avoir vos avis alors n'hésitez pas à reviwer, j'accepte les critiquer. Pour autant que ça soit constructif hein et non pas juste dire "j'aime pas" pour dire "j'aime pas" ^^.Ah oui j'oubliais...Je pars 3 semaines en vacances à la mer et donc je ne saurais pas publier avant environ le 22 août donc voilà pardonnez moi d'avance ^^'. Enfin bon je vais pas vous faire une grosse tartine d'intro au chapitre et je vous laisse directement le lire :3

Enfin juste toi MiticSky ...D'abord voilà la réponse à ta review ^^

**MiticSky : **Hahaha x) t'en fais pas pour ça, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des fautes x)

Ouais je sais :p mais Niguel pas touche, on fais pas souffrir mon bébé x) Nan mais moi aussi j'adore son décalage, j'aime tellement imaginé ses vannes et tout :3

Bah pour ce qui est de ce que ça va donner tu le sais bien du coup ^^'

Oui j'y pensais peut-être que ça arrivera une fois si je trouve :)

Bon j'espère que tu auras plus à dire sur ce chapitre vu qu'il est plus long x)

Bref, bonne lecture à tous et j'espère vous retrouvez plus nombreux dans les reviews on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :D

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 Quant à Emilie et Niguel et Assael ils sont MA propriété à moi ! :D alors si vous voulez les utilisez merci de demander avant mici :3

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Que le meilleur gagne.**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le retour de Ciel au manoir. Et pourtant ni lui ni Sebastian n'avait craqué et révélé la nature de leurs sentiments. Mais tousw deux commençaient à s'impatienter et avaient finalement décidé de forcer un peu le destin en obligeant l'autre à avouer. Ainsi, en cette après-midi pluvieuse alors que Ciel travaillait dans son bureau, il appela Sebastian prétextant avoir besoin de son aide alors qu'en réalité son idée était toute autre. Il allait faire en sorte que son démon lui avoue ses sentiments.

-Qu'il y a-t-il my lord ?

-Dis-moi Sebastian, un majordome se doit de ne rien cacher à son maître. Et de plus, je t'ai demandé de ne pas me mentir dans les termes de notre contrat, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, monsieur.

-Eh bien alors...Dis-moi...Quels sont tes sentiments à mon égard ?

Ciel affichait un sourire narquois, voir presque triomphant. Il avait piégé son démon et celui-ci allait être obligé de lui avouer. Mais quand il vit le sourire que Sebastian lui rendait, il comprit de suite qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la réponse espérée.

Le jeune maître me croit-il donc aussi stupide que pour me faire avoir pas un tel piège comme un débutant ?! En tous cas, si c'est ce qu'il pensait il allait être déçu. Je lui servis mon sourire narquois habituel et je lui répondis d'un ton très solennel.

-Je vous apprécie my lord, comme tout majordome apprécie son maître.

* * *

Je vis le visage du jeune maître changer du tout au tout. Je l'avais pris à son propre piège et je savais qu'intérieurement il fulminait. Je lui souris et enfonçais le clou un peu plus.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Monsieur a-t-il peur que je ne l'aime pas ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais il me fixa de son œil. Une lueur de malice et de colère y brillait.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Que tu m'aimes ou pas ça m'est bien égal. Tant que tu obéis à mes ordres.

Il me sourit comme pour voir si j'allais lui relancer une pique ou si ses paroles m'atteignaient d'une quelconque façon mais je n'en fis rien. Je restai impassible et le fixai. Au bout de quelques minutes de cet affrontement de regards il me congédia. Je retournai donc à mes occupations. Alors comme ça le jeune maître veut jouer à ce genre de jeu ? Très bien...Dans ce cas...Que la partie commence.

* * *

Le soir même le majordome décida de passer à l'action. Si son jeune maître aimait les jeux alors il allait le faire parler grâce à ceux-ci. Il avait préparé une petite soirée pendant laquelle il soumettrait son maître à lui avouer, par différents moyens, ses sentiments. Alors qu'il finissait d'installer le jeu d'échecs, Ciel entra dans la pièce.

-Que fais-tu Sebastian ?

-Je vous préparais une surprise my lord.

Le jeune comte leva un sourcil et regarda son démon d'un air interrogateur. Le démon sourit et annonça à son maitre qu'il s'agissait d'une petite soirée jeux. Bien que l'idée plaisait énormément au petit Phantomhive, il se méfiait tout de même de ce que son cher majordome avait derrière la tête. Les premiers jeux s'enchaînèrent. Ils n'avaient rien de particulier : jeux de cartes, jeu de l'oie et d'autres jeux de société. Le majordome attendait le bon moment pour lancer **LE** jeu qui mènerait Ciel à sa perte.

-Et maintenant ? A quoi jouons nous Sebastian ? Je m'ennuie...

Sebastian sourit, le moment était enfin arrivé. Ils allaient pouvoir jouer à « Gages ou vérité ». Le majordome savait que son maître ne prendrait pas « gages » car il détestait cela. Il pourrait donc lui poser la même question que celui-ci lui avait posée l'après-midi même.

Bien qu'un peu réticent au début, Ciel accepta la proposition de Sebastian. Et comme celui-ci l'avait espéré le jeune comte choisit « vérité ». Tout souriant, le majordome posa donc fièrement sa question.

-Jeune maître, quels sont vos sentiments à mon égard ?

Mais son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Lorsque son jeune maître lui répondit avec un sourire narquois.

-Je t'apprécie Sebastian, comme tout maître apprécie son majordome.

Il avait été pris à son propre piège. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Ciel retournerait ses propres paroles contre lui. Il ne lui restait plus que son dernier plan : les échecs.

-Hum...Changeons de jeu jeune maître. Jouons aux échecs. Dès lors...Le gagnant pourra demander n'importe quoi au perdant qui sera obligé de répondre sans détours.

L'idée plut directement à Ciel qui accepta sans broncher. Evidemment, les échecs étaient son point fort. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Sebastian n'était pas dupe. Pourtant, il pensait qu'en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour tricher il pourrait battre son jeune maître et enfin obtenir la réponse qu'il espérait tant.

Malheureusement pour lui, son plan ne se déroulera pas comme prévu. En effet le comte lui avait ordonné de ne pas tricher. Dès lors le démon voyant qu'il était en train de perdre coupa court à la partie.

-Jeune maître...Il se fait tard, et étant donné votre jeune âge il serait préférable pour vous d'aller vous coucher.

-Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant !

-Mais vous êtes un enfant my lord.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je détestais quand Sebastian usait de son autorité sur moi. En plus, j'allais gagner et j'aurais pu lui faire avouer ! Minute...C'est pour ça qu'il a mis fin à la partie. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ma question et donc avouer ses sentiments. Mais quel lâche ! Je n'imaginais pas que le grand Méphistopheles était un lâche. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen pour le faire craquer. Quitte à en prendre un coup dans mon propre ego. J'avais bien eut une idée il y a quelques jours mais je m'y résignais totalement. Enfin...Je ne l'avais pas vraiment trouvé tout seul. C'est Nigel qui me l'avais suggérer mais bref...

* * *

_En vérité, je m'étais rendu aux enfers voir Emilie pour lui demander quelques conseils mais elle n'était pas là. Et c'e__st Niguel qui m'avait accueilli._

_-Tiens voilà Peter Pan, le garçon qui refusait de grandir !_

_-Très drôle Niguel, très drôle..._

_Bref, après m'avoir sorti ses vannes traditionnelles sur les contes de fées. Je lui posais tout de même la question que je voulais poser à Emilie « comment séduire Sebastian ? ». Il parut réfléchir un moment puis me regarda en souriant._

_-Déguise-toi en chat !_

* * *

Au début, l'idée me paraissait totalement saugrenue et je ne pouvais pas accepter de faire ce genre de choses ! Mais finalement je commençais à me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais où allais-je trouver ce genre de déguisement ?! Il était hors de question que je mette le pied dans un de ces magasins que l'on appelle « sex shop ». Et puis de toute façon j'avais une apparence trop jeune pour rentrer dans ce genre de magasins. Puis je me rappelai que normalement je pouvais le faire avec mes pouvoirs de démons. Je me mis donc devant mon miroir et m'imaginai avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça avait fonctionné. Je me retrouvai donc avec une queue de chat ainsi que les oreilles. Ce que je n'avais pas désiré par contre c'était le ruban bleu avec la clochette au bout de la queue ni même une chemise de nuit bien trop courte à mon goût. Mais bon...Tant pis. On fera avec. Et puis ça fera peut-être plus craquer Sebastian ainsi.

-Sebastian !

* * *

Je fus étonné que mon jeune maître eu encore besoin de mes services à cette heure aussi tardive. Je me rendais donc dans sa chambre et je restai figé devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Mon jeune maître était donc assez déterminé à me faire avouer que pour faire ce genre de chose ?! Mais il ne fallait pas que je craque. Je ne voulais pas lui accorder ce plaisir et encore moins me faire avoir pour ma passion pour les chats. C'était hors de question. Je prenais donc sur moi.

-Que désire le jeune maître ? Que je le borde ? Ou peut-être une tasse de lait avec du miel ?

Oui c'est peut-être un peu facile de proposer une tasse de lait à mon maître alors qu'il en transformé en chat, mais vous savez très bien qu'il adore ça ! Malgré que je ne montrais aucun intérêts pour sa transformation il essaya tout de même de me faire avouer par plusieurs moyens. Et j'avoue que j'eus plutôt de mal à lui résister. Il faut avouer qu'il était absolument craquant lorsqu'il remuait la queue et que son petit grelot tintait. Ou lorsqu'il se grattait derrière l'oreille avec son petit air fatigué. Mais je prenais sur moi et l'observait impassible. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue il s'assit au bord de son lit et croisa les bras.

-Rend moi ma forme normale. C'est un ordre.

Je m'exécutai puis il se coucha sans un mot. Je sortis donc de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

Bien que j'appréciais ce petit jeu, cela commençait à m'agacer et je décidai que le lendemain j'utiliserais la manière forte pour le faire parler.

* * *

Le lendemain donc, le majordome du jeune comte Phantomhive se rendit aux enfers et alla trouver son jeune frère Niguel. Oh détrompez-vous chers lecteurs Niguel peut se montrer très sérieux par moment. Ainsi, le jeune démon était très doué pour tout ce qui des potions, filtres, etc. Méphisto' savait donc exactement ce qu'il allait lui demander : un filtre de vérité. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut demandé, Niguel prit sa paire de lunettes et d'un air très sérieux pria son frère de le suivre dans son « labo » comme il l'appelait. A vrai dire c'était une pièce assez banale. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères appuyées aux murs, elles étaient remplies de livres en tout genre sur la chimie, magie noire et bien d'autres encore. De nombreux posters tapissaient les murs libres ne laissant presque aucuns espaces blancs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une longue table sur laquelle de nombreux éléments de chimiste trônaient fièrement : éprouvettes, tubes à essais, distillateurs et tout le reste dont un chimiste a besoin. Et sous cette table, assez haute, de petites tablettes avaient été ajoutées. Et sur celles-ci de multiples fioles y trouvaient leur place en attendant d'être utilisées. Elles étaient remplie de toutes sortes de choses : mercure, sodium, gaz carbonique, azote liquide, yeux de grenouilles, cœur de dragon et j'en passe.

Sebastian observait la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds et il était plutôt impressionné. Puis, son attention se reporta sur son frère. Celui-ci il allait de bibliothèques en bibliothèques et prenait les livres sans mêmes en regarder les titres. Il s'installa ensuite en bout de table, ouvrit les livres à une page, presque comme s'il l'ouvrait au hasard. Ensuite il chercha dans ses nombreuses fioles les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait puis il se mit au travail. Sebastian était épaté. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi sérieux et concentré sur quelque chose. Oui, Niguel savait être sérieux par moment. Surtout quand on lui parlait de potions.

-C'est dingue comment tu as trouvé les bonnes pages de suite.

-Je connais bien mes livres c'est tout.

Niguel sourit puis tendit une petite fiole à son frère. Il avait terminé. Lorsque son frère partit, il pensa que même si il connaissait bien ses livres avoir réalisé le même filtre pour un petit bleuté quelques heures plus tôt aidait beaucoup...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey!

Eh non...Désoler pour ceux et celles qui pensaient que c'était un nouveau chapitre ^^'

En fait je vous écris ce petit message pour vous dire que je met temporairement cette fic en pause mais je n'ai absolument plus de motivations et donc d'inspiration pour écrire. Je voulais encore écrire un chapitre avant de la mettre en pause mais je n'y arrive absolument pas...Mais ne vous en faites pas je la reprendrai plus tard ! Et je ne déserte pas pour autant le site puisque je travaille en ce moment sur une nouvelle fic mais je vais attendre d'avoir écris quelques chapitres avant de la publier pour ne pas être trop en retard dans les publications des chapitres ^^'

Je vous demanderai donc juste un peu de patience mais je serais très vite de retour !

Voilà voilà

A très bientôt :)


End file.
